From: Me, To: You
by Angel-Mary
Summary: Matt loves Sora, Sora loves Matt and Tai loves Sora so much so that he'd rather die than live without her. But as a final act of love Tai will try to win Sora's love. Sorato Taiora
1. Raising a Demon

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

--

--

--

To my true love,

Words cannot convey what roams in my heart. Every time my eyes are privileged with your everlasting beauty and your sweet ways, I can only sigh. I only wish I could tell you face to face, instead of remaining a coward and hiding behind the walls of our well nourished friendship.

I find myself so obviously and immensely attracted to you. Do you realize how much I love you? Do you realize that I would lay my life on the line for you? I love you, so please will you meet me at the Odiaba Memorial Park fountain? I assure you that I mean you no harm, only hope.

Sincerely,

Your admirer

--

"Tai! Tai! Come do the dishes it's your night!" Jerking away from the computer Tai frowned and muttered beneath his breath, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming hold your horses."

"Taichi Yagami," Tai leaned back into the comfort of his desk chair and swiveled around to face his mother who was standing in the doorway her hands on her hips. "Yes mom?" Tai smiled, hoping his mother was concentrating on his face and not the computer screen.

"Tai, Kari just called you into the kitchen because it is your night to do the dishes. I expect you to pull some weight in this house! Now come on," she snapped.

Tai's smile tightened, he hated to be reminded of how often he needed to "pull his weight" while at home. Wasn't it enough already that he helped his mother with the household errands? Whilst Kari spent the majority of her time with the digidestined in the Digital World or hanging out at the middle school or fiddling with her digital pictures of the digital world.

Sometimes Tai could swear that life just wasn't fair. "I'm coming just let me do something really quick, okay?" Tai replied trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Quickly," Tai listened to his mother snap as she left the room. Sighing, Tai knew that she was under a bit of pressure, ever since his dad got promoted he spent more of his time at work or on business trips and when he was home he was spending his time on work or with Kari. Sometimes, Tai felt as if he should be jealous, but he knew that being envious would only bring more problems to the already tense household.

Turning back around, Tai clicked the send button to Sora's email address. With a confident smile, he turned back around, stood up and headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

--

"Darn it," Tai swore as he returned to his computer and stared at the copy he'd saved of the email he'd sent to Sora over an hour ago. He had forgotten to write his name at the bottom. Now, how would Sora know that it came from him?

"I knew I should have used my other email address, the one she'd recognize." Slapping himself on the forehead, Tai laughed softly at himself. Here he was, a lonely sophomore trying to catch the eye of one of his best friends, who, by the way, already sort of had a boyfriend, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Matt was also another one of Tai's good friends.

"If I keep making major mistakes like this, I'll have no friends left," Tai whispered to himself sarcastically. Suddenly feeling a wave of despair coming over himself, Tai closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. Three days ago, the digital world and the real world had been saved by the all the digidestined worldwide.

Tai couldn't understand why he felt this way. School was starting up again after New Years and then he would have to face them again. If only he could change Sora's mind and get her to love him instead. Tai knew it was a selfish idea, but it was better to think of that than to think of suicide.

"Why is it," Tai muttered, his head tilted to the side, resting on the high back of his cushioned desk chair, "that whenever I think of them together my heart breaks? Why does everyone get rewarded with happiness and I get only loneliness?"

"Why must I hate myself?" Tai felt himself smile grimly at the thought of Matt and Sora getting married and having cute kids together. Torturous fantasies containing such misery filled Tai's dreams every night since defeating Malomyotismon.

And every night since then, thoughts of suicide filled his heart and mind.

--

Sora smiled as she glanced into the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Sweetheart," Sora turned her head, "you look fantastic. Matt has got to be the world's craziest boy not to see that."

Running her fingers through her hair once more, Sora thanked her father and stood to hug him. Tonight was going to be the first time Matt came over for dinner with her parents. It was their very first date. Sora knew it was a big step, but she and Matt had decided early on that it was best to be up front about their relationship with their parents.

Sora politely shooed her father out of the room so that they could both wait in the living room for Matt and his dad to arrive. On her way out, after spinning for the last time in front of her full length mirror, Sora noticed that she had an email, "I'll answer it later," Sora smirked and left the room. _Probably Mimi wondering how everything's going and if I'm wearing the right outfit. _

--

Matt inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Take it easy Matt, she's not going anywhere." Matt looked up to meet his father's eyes and nodded. Looking to the left Matt glanced at his mother still slightly surprised about her desire to come.

When Matt had asked her, he was almost sure that he would be turned down. Instead of completely alienating her son, Nancy, for some reason decided to come along. Matt was elated at the interest she was showing in him and he wanted to make her proud. He wanted to show her that he too could make good choices. Matt sure hoped that Sora and her folks wouldn't mind setting an extra place for her.

Matt also wondered if TK was having any luck with Kari, he hadn't exactly been invited to dinner with him, so Nancy had suggested he hang out with some of his friends. Matt was sure that TK was with Kari and perhaps Tai as well. _I hope he's okay, _a stray thought drifted through Matt's mind. It was strange, but Matt felt as if the thought itself was separated by how deeply his love for Sora was and his concern for his best friends as well. He didn't need this to end the first close relationship he'd had since his parents divorced. He needed Tai's support and a part of him knew that he would have to wait for Tai's feelings for Sora to subside before they could take their relationship any further. The idea of a progressing relationship with Sora awed Matt and yet the idea of a progressing friendship with Tai seemed to dim before his eyes. Could it be that he could go no further with his old friend?

"Hey, Kido," Malcolm voiced breaking Matt's train of thought, "are you going to knock or are we just going to stand out here all night?" Matt's dad asked playfully. Smiling Matt nodded and lifted his hand to knock. Before he could, the door opened and Matt felt his stomach fill with butterflies. Even though he had been over once before he was still in owe of he and Sora's relationship.

"Go get 'er tiger," Matt heard his father whisper as they entered and he caught sight of the most beautiful young woman he had ever laid eyes on. _I sure hope Gabumon is enjoying himself with TK, Patamon, Gatomon and Kari. _

R&R


	2. Out of Sight

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

--

--

--

To my true love,

I fear that I can no longer write to you in the way I would prefer. You have chosen someone else and I dare not interfere with the raw love and emotion you show him. Yet, still I love you and even though it is a one-sided calamity, it is my calamity and my shame.

I write to you in confidence for there is no other that can understand me as you do. Sometimes I wonder what to make of myself, for I am lovesick and distraught. I dread the day you and your lover declare yourself in front of me. I guess I will pretend to comply and only within will I allow my emotions to wreak havoc over my senses. You see Sora, I cannot control you, but there is one thing I do presumably control and that is my body. You don't need me, nor do you need my worthless friendship.

Sincerely,

Your admirer

--

"Tai!" Clenching his teeth Tai turned in his chair after saving the document to his hard drive and headed toward the sound of his mother's distraught voice.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tai inquired. Tai stared at his mother, her deep brown eyes seemed troubled. As she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen counter in her house clothes and apron, Tai watched her fiddle with wash cloth. One glance into the empty sink and at the clean countertops and Tai knew that it was her nerves.

"I need you to go shopping with me, Sora Takenouchi's mother called and asked me if I would make some deserts for the New Year's party."

"There's a party?" Tai questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Umm, well it's more like a get-together-thing," Tai noticed the tight smile that appeared over his beloved mother's face. She didn't want to attend anymore than he did, at least in that remark he and his mother were on the same page.

"Then, why don't we just stay home? Nobody would miss us that much, right?"

"As much as I like the idea Tai, I already gave my word. Unless there's some _dire_ reason as to why you and I shouldn't go..." Tai noticed how she trailed off and an almost hopeful look crossed her face at the notion of a reason to escape from two to three hours of useless conversation.

Instead of answering Tai shrugged, he had no reason that he was ready to give. "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then," Tai watched her briskly walk away, heading to the master bedroom she shared with Tai's dad, her husband.

"Besides," she threw over her shoulder, "your father is coming to stay for a while and he wants to go and meet all your friends, you know how he hasn't seen them in a while."

Tai nodded even though no one was watching him and walked to his bedroom to change. All the while thinking to himself: _Probably doesn't want my friends to think he's dead or rather a dead-beat dad like Yamato's father._

Tai stopped for a moment shocked at the thought of dissing he's best friend. "I'd better stop while I'm ahead," Tai muttered to himself as he pulled a light blue cotton sweater over his head and a pair of cargo pants over his boxers.

When Tai reached the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. Even though it had been four days since the battle, he still looked tired. Tai stopped himself from grabbing the hair gel he wore constantly to style his hair and decided that maybe wearing it down would be making some sort of statement. A statement that said: I'm not heartbroken, I'm the Bearer of the Crest of Courage and courage is what I stand for, no matter what.

Shaking his head Tai frowned, he looked so different with his chestnut brown hair down. It was definitely a bold new look for him.

After tackling his wild mane with a brush, comb, and mousse, Tai could understand fully how it took Matt so long in the morning to get ready. Before everything happened between Sora, Matt and himself, Tai would often complain to Matt how even Sora probably took lesser time in the bathroom.

Smirking Tai thought of the reply Matt would always give him, "Man, it takes time and work to look this good, one day you'll understand." Tai stared fondly at himself in the mirror as he recalled the almost vulnerable look in Matt's eyes as he would say that with false confidence. Tai felt an ache somewhere inside of himself and remembered how Matt would turn and look straight into Tai's eyes and grin at the inside joke. Being the light hearted person Tai had become and not wanting to let Matt know how deeply he felt about and appreciated their friendship, he would just laugh heartily and rush Matt out of the bathroom and on to school. Those were the days, Tai reminisced.

School always wanted something from Tai that he himself wasn't sure how much to give and how much to take. It was so much easier to just act dumb, like an air head. It may not have made him the most popular guy in school but it had made Sora smile. Not to mention his teachers stopped expecting too much from him. Not that his grades were bad, some of them were just lacking the luster that Matt and Sora seemed to bring to the classroom without even thinking about. Tai was beginning to wonder if people were just born like that. Either you had that certain something that set you apart from the rest or you didn't. Tai was pretty sure he associated more with the latter of the two groups.

_Sometimes I wonder if Matt ever knew of my feelings and if he did would it matter? _

Now it seemed as if those memories were from another time or another world. Sometimes Tai wondered how things had gotten so messed up between them. Sometimes Tai just wanted to blame Sora, but ever since the realization of his new found love for her, he just couldn't understand how...

"All hell," Tai whispered to the reflection of himself in the mirror. "I really look like shit," shaking his head, Tai laughed quietly and mirthlessly. Life was not fair.

"Tai? Are you ready yet?" Tearing himself away from the mirror, Tai felt himself growing angry and impatient for no apparent reason.

Stepping into the main living area he glanced at his mom, "Where is Agumon, isn't he coming?" Tai asked though he really didn't care whether the rookie Digimon came or not.

"Nope, he went out with Kari to the park earlier, its two o'clock now, they left while you were still sleeping. Agumon wanted some fresh air and the-your friends or Kari's friends, whatever-went to the park for some fun in the sun." Tai watched his mother sigh and shrug all at once.

The stress was really getting to her. She was upset at the fact that Digimon had once again come to occupy the life of her only daughter. Tai wondered how she was able to withhold her dislike against Digimon with Gatomon, because from Tai's point of view, Kari was always with the champion Digimon.

"Let's get going, we want to make it to the supermarket before it closes." With that last remark she unlocked the apartment door and headed outside and down the stairs. Tai wondered how she'd known about the outing and he hadn't. Was it possible that the others didn't want him around for some specific reason?

Clenching his jaw for the second time that day Tai headed out of the apartment, locked the door behind him and headed after his emotionally imbalanced mother.

R&R


	3. liablity

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

--

--

--

To my true love,

My hear flutters as thoughts of you drift through my head. I love you. Suddenly, Sora I feel as if I could tell all of my troubles to you and despite Yamato, we could work things out. You could help me with...my self development. I know, I sound crazy, but I know that you and I are meant to be together. I just know it. I would kill for you Sora, but I'm not a killer and you need to understand that. I just am not a killer.

I know how much you don't believe in secrets, but I have one and it's about you. I know that I'm being a bit forward and all but I don't mind being with you, in every way imaginable. I love you, but you already know that don't you? Of course you don't.

I know that I sound repetitive, but I really do love you and I masturbate to you silently almost every time I enter the shower. Only there in my mind can we be together and not have to deal with the pressures of the world, the government, the district, the teachers, our peers and our parents. In my mind we have already made love.

Every time I think of you I can feel you. Isn't that amazing how we connect so much on a psychological level? I know you'll probably never read this collection of letters but I have to try and tell you-no teach you my love and understanding. Yamato will never hold this type of relationship with you.

Nope, he and you don't have what you and I have. Do you want know what we have Sora? Do you? Well, if you don't already know then I can't tell you that would demean the whole purpose of writing to you. I'm trying _every_ day to live for you and to wait for you. Still you don't email me back. I just don't seem to exist to you.

Two days from now it will be New Years and instead of properly spending your time with me you spend it with him. Yamato is evil, don't you understand? Sora, sometimes you make me so angry with you, your stupidity is starting to get under my skin. Sora. Sora. Sora.

How I love your name, how I love you. I need to teach you though. I need to teach you how to live, how to live with real love and guidance and respect. But until I see some more growth Sora, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you. Until I see some growth I can't be with you.

Sora, do you miss me? Do you ever take time out of you busy schedule to devote one thought to me and not the evil Yamato? Do I even matter? No, no I don't. I am the invisible fly on the wall of your honeymoon quarters.

I don't exist, which is why there is no purpose to my life, at least not anymore. Writing to you Sora has brightened my day, now if you don't excuse me I have to help my mother with the cooking. Lazy-ass Kari is hanging out with TK, Yamato's little vermin. How I hate that child, just knowing that he came from the same womb as Yamato makes me angry and you know how I get when I'm mad. I'm unstoppable.

Sincerely,

Your admirer

R&R


	4. The Great Talk

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep!

--

--

--

To my true love,

Sora, I need you and look where you are, in the arms of another. Yamato, how could you do this to me? Have I not been a good friend to you? I could laugh at the amount of stupidity that both of you are conveying to me. Tonight is the New Year's party and still I feel lost and alone. Where is God when you need him?

My mother has finally stopped nagging me, well, I know that won't last. I also know that the only remote reason she has stopped is because my father is back. I wonder how long the bastard is staying. I don't hate my father, Sora. I really don't, but he showers her with so much unnecessary affection. Can you guess who she is? Here is a hint: she sure as hell wasn't born first.

Yep Sora you guessed right if you were thinking of Kari. The little bitch is hanging out with the vermin TK. I love Kari, Sora I really do, it's just that she is being so selfish. All she can think about is herself. I'm sorry Sora, I really am.

I have to go now, I feel so ashamed Sora. _Ashamed_. I'm so sorry. I offended you, didn't I? Well, I didn't mean too and I'm crying now, Sora. I'm crying and it's all because of you.

Sincerely,

Your admirer

--

Tai frowned as he saved the letter and began rocking back and forth. Wrapping his arms around himself Tai shook his head. "I'm so stupid, oh Sora, please forgive me. Forgive me, forgive me Sora." Tai continued to rock as he sobbed quietly.

--

Scratching her head, Val rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was two in the afternoon and party was only a few hours away. Smiling, Val curled up tighter in her husband's warm embrace. It was so wonderful to have him home, she felt so complete. Nothing could steal her joy away. Not now, not ever. "Baby," Val whispered softly, "Do you want to talk to Tai or should I?" Val frowned when she received no response. Turning around she found herself meeting the most beautiful, captivating reddish-brown eyes God could have ever created.

"I'm not sure," Val listened to Keiko murmur to her quietly in his deep voice. "What's wrong with him?" Instead of answering Val snuggled closer to Keiko and sighed, "The question really is: what's not wrong with him?"

After a moment of what seemed like hesitation she explained her worries over Tai's difficulty to pay attention to his chores and how hollow his eyes looked. Tai had even banned Agumon from his room at certain times of the day, at first Val thought it was because he was a growing boy who wanted his privacy to do what teenage boys did alone in their rooms. After a while, she had become suspicious of his behavior and started watching him more closely.

"Maybe if I keep him closer, I keep hoping that this phase will be over." Val concluded.

"I'll have a talk with him. I'm sure he has a lot to say that he probably doesn't feel comfortable conveying it to you just yet." Val nodded agreeing with her husband whole heartedly, figuring that some things only men could help each other with.

--

Tai frowned for the second time during his discussion with his father, the more he heard his father's voice the more agitated he became. The last thing Tai wanted to hear from his father was a too late tale of the facts of life. There was no need for his father to go that far. Honestly, Tai almost felt compelled to feel sorry for the poor guy.

Tai sat on his bed, his father sat across from him on his computer chair. Keiko was still dressed in his pajamas, as if there wasn't a New Year's party to attend in a few hours. Maintaining his stealth, Tai refrained from running from the room. Tai understood that listening to his father would be torture and not because he was trying to rebel. Just hearing his father's misdirected and oblivious advice almost made Tai angry.

Atlas, Tai found that he just couldn't, not when his father brought problems upon himself and this family. "Dad, you don't have to lecture me on what I already know." Tai felt regret over the harsh sound of his voice and added, "I mean no disrespect, it's just hard trying to get a girl to notice you for who you really are when there are many obstacles in the way."

"Ahh," Tai watched his father sigh understandingly. Tai hadn't meant to spill his guts like he had, it just came out. "So that's the problem? I had that kind of trouble with your mother."

"You did," Tai inquired earnestly curious, suspicion lurking in the back of him mind.

"Yes sir. I sure did, my mother, your grandmother, really thought I could do better. Mom always was a bit uppity. Even to this day, she makes little comments, but you know what Tai?" Keiko smiled reassuringly.

"What?" Tai offered when he realized that his father was waiting for some sort of response.

"Well, whenever she'd go into one of her fits I'd jump in and say 'no'. That's what I'd say and guess what Tai?"

Again Tai realized that his father wanted some sort of response, "I really don't know," Tai replied trying hard not to burst his dad's happy little naïve bubble.

"She'd stop and nod and then she would look me in the eyes and say 'nice to know that you care about her'. And you know what Tai? Do you want to know how that would make me feel?"

Tai pressed his lips in a thin line refusing to answer.

"Well," Tai watched his father frown, "I'd feel like a man. Not to mention, I felt like I was good husband standing up for his wife even when she was not present," He finished smoothly.

_And what was the point of that? _Tai wondered to himself feeling nauseated.

"I think you and I need some male bonding, don't you?"

_No_

"Sure," Tai answered allowed hollowly.

_Damn me and my need to do the right thing. I hate putting people's needs before my own. Although, if I didn't know myself better, I would know that I was lying. Sora and Matt have absolutely no problem dating despite my feelings and yet I do nothing about it._

Tai shook his head, trying to erase the logical sense of his conscious. All Tai really wanted to do was get as far from his father as possible. Running from the one-sided conversation Tai's father was having with himself, Tai tried to concentrate on his latest email to Sora. He had emailed Sora with his proposition a few days ago and still he had heard nothing from her. What could she be doing that was keeping her so busy?

R&R


	5. Someday

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

--------------------------

"Today is the day," Matt smiled to himself as he lay in bed basking in the thought of being in the same room as Sora. He was even happier because both his parents and Sora's believed in their love and approved of it. Meaning no sneaking about.

"Hey Gabumon, are you up?" Matt asked his Digimon friend.

"Depends on what you mean by 'up'," He replied smoothly.

Sitting up Matt understood his friend's lingo perfectly. Gabumon was hungry and so he. Tossing the covers off of his body Matt swung his legs over the side of his bed and preceded to the bathroom, "I'll be back in ten."

"That's what you always say," he heard Gabumon murmur as he closed the bathroom door all the while shaking his head. _Whatever_

---------

Sora smiled as she relaxed under the constant motion of her hairbrush being swept through her hair and massaging her scalp. "You don't have to do this mom," Sora murmured out of habit. She really didn't want her mom wasting her time playing with her hair even if it felt like heaven.

"Well," Kiyoko smiled pulling her daughters hair slightly, "you seem so lost in pleasure I'm not very sure if I should stop. I wish we could have shared moments like this years ago."

Sora frowned at the hurt tone her mother's voice portrayed. Turning around She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, "I'm here now and we have the rest of our lives to share moments like these."

Sora watched her mother's face as it softened and a small smile reappeared replacing the thin line that had been there before. "You're right, no more looking to the past for guidance, alright." Instead of answering Sora nodded her consent and waved her hand hoping her mother would continue.

-----------------------------

"So the skating rink huh? Ah, the good old days." Tai rolled his eyes at his father's antics and wondered what Sora was doing at this very moment. Tai felt a voluntary smile come over his face at the thought of watching Sora shower.

"Someone's happy," Tai heard Kari announce as she sat down at the table for breakfast. _Who asked you_ Tai thought sourly to himself. "So what are you and Takeru doing today?" Tai questioned aloud trying to ignore the involuntary thought that had just surfaced.

"Nothing much, we'll probably skate together. You know what?" Tai watched Kari smile small dimples appearing in her radiant cheeks. "What?" Tai inquired genuinely curious.

"Well aren't you in a good mood." Tai listened to his mother exclaim a happy glow to her face as well.

"Mom, you're interrupting me," Kari politely informed their mother.

Tai turned his head and watched his mother's face tighten and her eyes narrow, but only for a moment before all was normal. "I apologize," she said at last.

"Thank you," Tai watched Kari amend, an honest look on her face. "Anyway I've been thinking of maybe asking Davis to skate too. I mean I don't know," Kari shrugged.

"Well I think that'll be fair, both of those boys seem to like you a lot." Tai found himself nodded in agreement with his father. Neither Takeru nor Davis deserved to have their hearts messed with. After all he knew what it felt like to have his heart ripped in two.

_Not that Sora meant to do that, nope she was just following her heart and that's okay. One day I'm going to find someone to spend my days thinking over. _Tai nodded to himself as he lifted some miso soup to his mouth and slurped it down.

"Tai honestly, you're not a child." Tai smiled his mouth full as he reached for the bowl of rice in the center of the table.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good," Agumon announced from the couch. Gatomon was settled in next to him gobbling down some rice, even she seemed content.

After that Tai tuned out the conversation his mother was having with Kari and his father. He had no interest. His only worry was what to do with his hair.

---------------------------------------------

"Ah, hair, God's greatest invention," Matt smiled as he once more gazed in the mirror looking at himself before heading to the kitchen to throw together a meal for Gabumon.

"It's about time Matt. My stomach's grumbling," Matt smirked at the sound of Gabumon's deep, gruff tone.

"Okay, how about some natto, rice and soy sauce?"

"Sounds good to me." Gabumon shrugged before adding, "With some karashi mustard too?"

Nodding Matt smiled and prepared the meal. As he opened the refrigerator's door he noticed the note left by his dad,

_Matt,_

_I hope to be at the ice skating rink on time. Something came _

_up at work. Wouldn't miss this event for the world, see you _

_there. _

_Dad_

"Okay then," Matt nodded as he placed two bowls on the table, "when we're done here we'll leave, I think we should pick Sora and Biyomon up on the way to the rink."

Matt looked up after waiting for a response only to find Gabumon's face hidden within the contents of his bowl. "And here I was under the impression that you had manners."

-----------------

Sora smiled at the pretty sky blue dress she and her mother had bought months ago, only with the help of Biyomon could she find the right outfit to wear. "Geez, do you think I look like a cornball in this?"

"Sora," Biyomon inquired, "what's a cornball again?"

"Never you mind, Biyo this is just great. I think he'll like it don't you?"

"I'm not sure, do think you Tai will like it?"

"Why'd you ask that?" Sora turned away from the mirror to look Biyomon in the eyes.

"Well," Sora watched Biyomon blink at her and flex her wings before she responded.

"I say that because if Tai likes them then Matt'll like them too. They kind of have the same taste you know."

Sora turned around and swallowed hard, she hadn't thought of Tai in such a long time. These days Matt had become her everything. Sora shook her head only partially understanding what Biyomon meant.

"I suppose so," she shrugged emotionlessly before picking out some white tennis shoes to set at the door.

----------------------------------

-----------------

-----

--

Matt clapped his hand together as he slipped on his black shoes. "Ready Gabumon? Let's go,"

"Before we go anywhere Matt don't you think you should I don't know get dressed?"

Frowning Matt glanced down at himself, even though he could feel that his hair was in perfect order, his ensemble certainly was not. He was only clad in boxers and a wife beater.

"Thanks man, you're a life saver."

R&R


	6. Make Out Session Pt1

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

--------------------------

To my true love,

Sora today is the day that I will prove to you my love. Today I will lift you into my arms and glide with you over the ice. Today is the day. Sora, Sora I am humming my own little jig just for you. I'm devoted to you Sora, lovingly devoted to you….

I am rocking back and forth now, I feel as if I could fly. I'm laughing Sora; I just wish you could hear me. I wish a lot of things. Damn it, damn it all. Sora you're really beginning to let me down. I can still feeling my heartbreaking. Sora you are the cause of all my problems and inadequacies, Sora sometimes I think that if you don't join me I'll have to rid myself of you.

I'll have to purge myself clean of you. Hopefully Sora things go well for you and me. For what lies inside my heart is hidden locked without a key. It's only a matter of time Sora before Taichi figures it out. I'll stop him before he does.

Sincerely,

Your admirer

--

--------

"No, no, no," Matt mumbled to himself as he saved his letter onto the hard drive of his computer.

"Matt! Were going to be late," Turning around Matt nodded. He had already dressed in a pair of black pants and a button up dark blue shirt. "Right Gabumon, I'm coming."

--------

Gabumon frowned as he walked down the sidewalk with Matt. They were on their way to pick up Sora and Biyomon before the Digidestined get together began. Gabumon himself was a bit worried about Matt, he had been under a lot of pressure recently. With the Last Battle and all Matt had become happy in his choice of choosing Sora as a girlfriend but at the same time he was so quiet.

Looking up to glance at Matt, Gabumon shrugged he guessed Matt's strange actions before were just to vent some form of frustration. After all he still had to confront Tai or rather appear to be at ease with knowing that Tai cared for Sora the same way he did.

Gabumon hoped his partner was ready for this showdown because Gabumon wasn't sure he himself was.

-------------------

Staring into the mirror Tai ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe that he actually felt better about seeing Matt and Sora together. Truth be told a part of him hoped they were happy with their decision and he wanted them both to remain his friends. After all they were digidestined, they had to stick together.

------------------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------

-------

Kiyoko smiled as she opened the door to find a yellow haired Matt peering nervously at her. "Konichiwa," he bowed.

Smiling even wider at his respect she too bowed, "Konichiwa to you as well."

"Sora's in her room, I'll go fetch her. There are some snacks on the kitchen table." Nodding to herself Kiyoko walked back down the long hall to Sora's bedroom which was across from her own.

Knocking on the door softly, Kiyoko knew her daughter must be nervous after all she herself had been nervous on her own very first parent approved date. "Come in," Sora called softly, distantly.

Gently turning the knob Kiyoko pushed the door open and a gazed about her daughters well kept and organized room looking for her red hair. "Sora, Matt's here," she called softly until her eyes rested on her only daughter and child. Sora was sitting at her desk and seemed completely unaware of her entering the room or standing behind her.

"What's that?" Kiyoko asked as she stared at the odd letter on the computer screen.

"I think it's from Matt, though he never told me he changed his email." Kiyoko watched her daughter shrug and delete the message before turning around to face her.

"Your dress looks beautiful, but I thought you were going to wear just a plain pair of jeans and tank top. Why the change?" Kiyoko wondered as she pulled Sora to the bed gently gesturing her to sit next to her.

"Nothing, really I just wanted Matt to like it…I guess," Sora mumbled as she sat down.

Kiyoko smiled. "What have I told you about trying to impress boys?"

"Its lame mom, the whole quote is lame," Sora groaned, trying to contain her own smile.

"Well, say it any way." Kiyoko pushed remembering fondly how her mother had shared it with her or maybe she had read it in a magazine. After all these years she wasn't very sure.

Kiyoko watched Sora purposefully roll her eyes before answering, "Don't try to impress boys materialistically, only physically."

"Sora!" Kiyoko elbowed her lightly. "That wasn't funny."

"It was to me," a high pitched voice giggled.

Startled Kiyoko smiled and turned in her direction, "I suppose it was Biyo, but a woman must hold some sort of virtue in her esteem. Don't you think Sora?"

Kiyoko turned to face her daughter in time to catch her eyes roll again, only in an embarrassed manner. More so than before.

"Mom, why are you here anyway?" Sora frowned.

"You're such a pretty girl Sora," Kiyoko moved closer to Sora and wrapped her arms around her lovingly. "When I was your age, things were so different-"

"Mom," Sora interrupted with a groan. "Is Matt here?"

"I thought I heard something. Maybe it was him," Biyomon said as she stopped nesting and stood up.

"Sora! We're not done yet," Kiyoko exhaled loudly. But as she glanced around the now deserted room she wished her husband were here to give their daughter a proper talking to.

"Oh, teenagers will be teenagers."

----------------------------------

-----------------------

-------------

-----

Tai continued to brush his hair, hypnotized by its rhythmic feel. "Are you done yet?" he heard Kari call from the other side of the door. Turning slightly in her direction without breaking his rhythmic strokes he called to her, "Kari you we're already in here earlier. It's my turn now so get over it."

Tai heard a vague curse and wondered if Kari was capable of swearing. She seemed so innocent yet so diabolical.

Shrugging Tai felt the urge to wonder about what Sora was probably doing. But he resisted fervently. He couldn't allow his whole life to dwell on them because that would be no life at all. _I know I can over come this. I know I can_

Feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Tai stopped brushing his hair made for his room and began getting dressed. All the while thinking, _Today is a new day _

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

--------

---

-

Sora felt refreshed at the sight of Matt. Her one and only, she severely hoped their relationship would last as long as her parents' had. Not that she was all that worried over marrying Matt and then being faced with a divorce because he couldn't handle it. Nope today she couldn't focus on what the future had to bring only on the present.

Sora turned, looking back down the hallway she had just came and wondered when her mother was coming or if she was giving her some room to roam. After staring into the darkness of the hall for about ten seconds she moved closer to Matt who was sitting in the middle of the living room sofa.

"Hey, there," Sora smiled and stood next to the arm of the couch, he sounded so nervous. The bashful look on his face was to die for.

"Hey, there yourself," Sora replied back glancing at Gabumon who was sitting happily in her father's favorite armchair munching on a fair portion of the snacks her mother had prepared for the outing and party afterward at Izzy's place. Biyomon had settled herself one cushion away from Matt at the other end of the couch and she looked like she was sleeping.

"I guess it's just the two of us for now. Huh?" Sora felt her cheeks turn red at the comment.

And responded, "Guess so," with a shrug.

Somehow Sora hadn't envisioned either of them being so nervous especially after their last date. Apart of her wondered if things would always be this way. After a moment of hesitation Matt offered the seat next to him and she took it without a word.

Smoothing her dress Sora waited for Matt to make the first move, after all it wasn't as if they we're sitting in a secluded movie theater amongst a crowd of lustful teenagers. They were just sitting in her living room not talking just basking one another's presences.

Sora sat stiffly for another three and a half minutes before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his soft pale cheek. It took him half a minute to return the favor and before Sora knew it they were making out. The feeling of his lips against hers was extravagant, it was like nothing she had ever felt. Just the intoxicating touch of him connecting with her in this way made butterflies blossom in her stomach and her heart convulse.

The passion of it all was unmistakable. He loved her and she loved him, nothing could in the way of their love. Sora was in the zone and she felt Matt's hand glide over her hips as she moved about trying to make him comfortable on top of her. She felt her hands moving everywhere over him all at one. The heat of his body radiated and she could taste how much more she wanted from him.

In the midst of it all Sora barely heard Biyomon warn her that her mother's was coming, she was sure that if Matt hadn't pulled away she would have wrapped as much of herself as she could around him and never let go.

Controlling her breathing Sora sat up and gazed at Matt who was still breathing hard. There was a glint in his eye that made Sora wish they could go on a private, one-on-one date tonight. She was still intertwined with his body, his arms were still around her and she wanted more.

Blinking fast, she looked about the formal living space and noticed Biyomon was still in the same spot with her eyes closed, even Gabumon was giving them some privacy. He had retreated to the kitchen and Sora had a feeling that it had more to do with rice balls than anything else.

Sora sat up straighter and smoothed her dress down; she almost wished she had worn a tank top and pants instead of a long dress. She was sure Matt hands would have wondered about a bit more.

Retreating herself to the arm of the couch, she watched Matt stand and head for the kitchen silently. _I wonder what I did wrong?_

--------------------------------

-----------------

--------

R&R


	7. Intervention

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the characters, however any characters I choose to make on my own are mine to keep. !

**Sorry bout the delay. I have plenty of work to do so I'll try to post every one to two weeks!**

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

--------------------------

Sora frowned, _Damn outfit _she thought to herself, _I probably scared him off…_

"Sweetheart," Sora rolled her eyes at the tone of voice her mother was using. She sounded as if she were talking to a five year old. "Why are you laying on the couch like that?"

Smiling Sora pushed herself back in to the sitting position Matt had left her in a few moments earlier. "Nothing, just felt a little dizzy is all." Pressing her lips together Sora wondered if she should ask her mother to leave for the party now, so that she and Matt could talk.

Sora turned her head to meet her mother's eyes for she was still standing in the hallway adjacent to the bedrooms and living room. There was a no-none-sense look on her face. Her lips too were pressed together in a thin line; the light shimmering through wide windows across from Sora's sitting position made her eyes glow.

_Maybe I'll ask in a few minutes… _Sora thought to herself as she watched her mother shake her head and glance at the floor.

A moment later Sora was frowning as she watched her mother navigate her way through the tidy living room to the kitchen silently; a wistful expression on her face. Standing up Sora wondered back to her bedroom to change, there was no way she was going to wear a dress Matt wouldn't even make-out with her in.

-------------------------------

-------------------

-------

Kiyoko didn't say anything to Sora as she walked by her but she was sure that the love-sick girl was going to ask for some privacy soon. When Kiyoko herself asked her mother for privacy her mother would often tell her: "If you need so much privacy and dating won't suffice, then get your own place."

Kiyoko didn't have the heart to be as sarcastic as her mother was. Kiyoko also knew that she would most likely make up an excuse of her own to free herself from her daughter's infatuated gaze and to the safety of the New Years party.

A light sigh, barely audible escaped her lips and she began to wonder why she had permitted her husband to leave an hour earlier without her.

"Hello Matt, why so glum?" Kiyoko asked in order to hide her startled reaction to his presence at the kitchen table. Matt was bent over the table top, staring intensely at the red and green patterns of the table cloth.

Kiyoko watched as he slowly turned to meet her, his mouth opened but no words came forth only silence. Instead of repeating her question she motioned to his Digimon partner, Gabumon who was eating a tray of homemade rice-balls. Some of which were filled with strawberry, blueberry and raspberry jelly, others were plain on the inside but were covered with caramel, white chocolate and dark chocolate. The tray she had set out for Gabumon had been her taster-tester tray.

"I'm glad you like it."

"So…am…I," the hungry Digimon forced out as he tried to swallow what he had in his mouth already.

Feeling her body shudder momentarily Kiyoko walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the five trays she had made previously, the night before. She took her time as she placed a sheet of aluminum foil over each tray as a cover. Every so often she would sneak a peek at Matt, nothing made her feel prouder than the knowledge of knowing her daughter had found someone to invest her time in. She felt so proud!

_My little girl is growing up! _

--------------------------

_------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------_

_---------------------------_

Sore smiled refreshed at the sight before her. The girl standing in the mirror in front of her was dressed so salaciously. The pale skin of her legs was smooth, complimenting the baby blue skirt mini skirt she wore. Her tank top was a faded red with a white star in the center accentuating her breast.

Even though Sora knew she looked good, she couldn't help but frown. The top showed her midriff and she couldn't help but wonder if it was too much. After the moment of doubt passed she shrugged and headed out.

Stopping a moment at her door Sora wondered if she ought to adorn herself with a necklace or something. Deciding against it Sora left and closed the door behind her quickly.

------------------------

--------------

------

Once in the living room Sora called out to her mother, "Hey, mom I need to talk to you!"

Hearing only silence as a greeting, Sora glanced around the living room. Nobody was there, Biyomon was gone. Feeling nervous Sora walked quickly to the kitchen and looked about. Nobody was there either. "What's going on here?" Sore muttered to herself feeling slightly bewildered.

Sora bounded to the refrigerator and opened it; all the rice balls she and her mother had made together were gone. _No way would they have left me all alone…without a note…_ Sora took a deep breath, closed the refrigerator's door and glanced at the smooth white surface that met her. There was no note, only past graded papers that had been taped up to show her parents how good she was in school.

"This can't be happening to me!" Sora rushed from the kitchen to the front door and stared at the shelving her father had built so that both family and guests had a place to put their shoes and noticed that only her parent's shoes were gone.

Matt's pair was still there.

"Where is he?" Sora frowned pondering the question as a simultaneous flush from the bathroom toilet occurred. Lowering herself to the floor Sora felt like laughing. She almost couldn't believe how frantic she had been acting.

"Wait a minute…" Sora frowned. "If mom's gone and dad's gone and now Biyomon and Gabumon, then…" Sora stopped getting the picture her mother had painted for her and gave a silent 'thank you' before standing up.

_I am the luckiest girl in the whole of Japan! _

Smirking, Sora stood up and turned toward the hallway leading from the living room to the bedrooms and bathroom. After waiting for a few minutes she watched Matt as he emerged from the bathroom. Once he had closed the door and noticed her she walked back towards her bedroom.

When she passed him in the hallway she lifted her right hand to caress his cheek, letting him know in a subtle way what was on her mind. Sora knew Matt had received her message because he followed her to her bedroom and once he was safely inside she closed the door.

------------------------------

-----------------

--------

Tai clenched his jaw shut as he lay on his bed staring at the top bunk above him, he was so nervous his teeth were chattering. The party was less than three hours away and he still felt iffy. He could only hope Sora would accept his gift.

After a few minutes of basking in hope he watched as the sun began to set and wondered if Sora was watching it too.

R&R


	8. Kari

10.8.2005

Kari smiled as she leaned back into the arms of Takeru, her possible new boyfriend. They were seated in the farthest corner of the booth. Takeru's back was facing the padded wall enabling Kari rest her back against his chest, her legs stretched the length of the seat and with every breath he took she felt herself shiver.

Life was grand. Even her older and slight pain-in-the-ass brother seemed to be having a good time. The soft melody of the Christmas music playing and the undertone the television provided was nice as it displayed the happenings of New Years parties world-wide.

With Gatomon by her side Kari knew that the night would just be a blast. Especially since her mother had gotten off her back about chores. For some reason Val had been getting on her more than usual and Tai had finally stopped moaning about Matt and Sora.

"Mhh…it's nice to see Tai happy eh?" Takeru inquired in a soft rumble against her ear.

Smiling gently Kari responded, "You were reading my mind…"

The silence had been so peaceful and watching the events of the set up for the New Years party had been interesting. Somehow Mrs. Izumi had reserved the whole ice rink building just for them, including a disc jockey. Kari honestly wondered how many connections the housewife had.

Tai, since his arrival had started skating and hadn't gotten off the ice for a whole two hours. Kari wasn't very sure if he was skating because he just felt like it or if he was avoiding contact with everyone else who had arrived so far.

All the Digimon belonging to the Digi-destined mingled here and there but mostly they were having a dance contest of their own in which Demi-veemon was break dancing. Or rather he was portraying some odd version of it.

Kari sat up straight and slid away from Takeru's unforgettable warmth to the edge of the booth's cushioned seat to glance around the rink seating area to see who the new arrivals were.

Mimi, Michael and their parents were standing around the line of three or so decorated tables arranging the platters of food. Kari could partially overhear Mimi mention how her outfit of a brown knee length skirt and pink sweater matched the table cloth. Kari had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Mimi's pathetic antics.

"…Sometimes I wonder about that girl…" Kari muttered just loud enough for Takeru to hear.

He chuckled lowly not adding a verbal response.

Izzy was showing off his computer skills to Ken's parents. Ken, along with Yolie, Cody and Joe were having a very animated conversation. As to what the topic was Kari wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

From what Kari had last seen Yolie's parents had left for their convenience store claiming they had left some ingredients behind. Kari didn't understand how they could have left ingredients behind if their food was already pre-cooked.

_Probably want a good fuck_ Kari smirked to herself. _Poor bastards shouldn't have had all those kids if they wanted real privacy. _

Both Cody's mother and grandfather were having an interesting conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Kido. As far as Kari could tell it had something to do with healthiness of prune juice. Kari turned away from the strange group and wrinkled her nose.

Feeling a sudden warmth come over her, Kari felt her face blush, she hated when Takeru surprised her. His arms enveloped her waist and his baby-soft cheeks brushed against hers, his rough breathing annoyed her immensely. Kari rolled her eyes and permitted him to hold her for only a moment longer before she pulled away from him.

Kari barely acknowledged his groan before she started to smile as her eyes drifted over to Davis. He was one mouse she wasn't afraid of trying to catch. The poor boy was sitting on a bench in front of the ice-skate renting outlet along with his awkward sister trying on a pair of skates. It honestly looked like-from all of his yanking-that his foot was stuck.

"Childish Davis…" Kari murmured not sure if Takeru had heard her and not sure if she cared if he heard either way.

Kari continued to stare at Davis for a few more minutes before she noticed that Jun was gazing somberly at her. Kari narrowed her eyes at her interest's older unfortunate sister and in turn Jun did the same. Her eyes looked angry as if to portray the message that Kari didn't belong. As if Kari herself were the arsenic compound mysteriously added to someone's tea in order to kill them silently, peacefully. Guns and knives were too barbaric, too loud, too real.

Kari sat up a little straighter, physically gesturing Jun to bring it. Jun on the other hand looked her up and down with a gaze of disdain and figuratively rolled her eyes.

After a moment of Kari staring hard at Jun and Jun repeating the gesture their eyes broke away simultaneously. Jun sat down next to her brother and proceeded to help him with his stuck skate. Kari huffed a sigh stood up and asked Takeru if he wanted to skate.

-----------------------

--------

After they were situated on the ice, Kari allowed Takeru -who hadn't much noticed her beef with Jun- to whisk her around on the ice in a gentle motion. Swept into the deep recesses of her mind Kari barely heard Takeru murmur.

"What was that T.K.?" Kari inquired using his nickname knowing how much Takeru enjoyed hearing it from her lips.

"…Well, I just realized that my mom's here and so is dad but Matt's not here."

Kari shrugged lightly not wanting to mess with their rhythm as they glided, "So, I saw Mrs. Kiyoko and her husband smiling about something in front of the building. Sora and Matt must be around here somewhere."

Hearing Takeru sigh Kari knew that he wasn't going to question the subject of the whereabouts of Matt and Sora or her opinion of their location any further.

_So predictable _

_--------------------------------------_

_---------------_

_------- _

**Please, How come y'all will read and NOT review? Why? Am I not good enough for a review! **

**Please be polite, if I had time to read non-stop Fanfiction I would review at least at every other chapter. Why not bestow the same courtesy? **


	9. Make Out Session Pt2

10.21.2005

"…So, have you checked your email yet?" a slightly deep male voice rumbled.

Sora smiled at his antics, Matt was trying to make her forget the events that had just come to an end a few minutes earlier. Sex hadn't been on Sora's mind and if it weren't for Matt's insecurities about failing their parent's trust they probably would have gone through with it.

After rubbing Matt's bare, pale chest with her hand for a few minutes and gently pressing the tip of her index finger against his pink nipple she responded, "If you want I'll check it but it's not like I'll be missing anything."

Sora watched as Matt made a face at her before lifting himself up from his lax position lying beside her in order to maneuver himself so that he was on top of her. Sora moved her legs and hips to accommodate his weight. The soft cotton filled pillows and new queen-size bed set her mother had just bought in the spring supported their combined weight well. Smiling, Sora sure was glad she had her underwear on because she knew without a doubt that if Matt wanted to he could have her right here right now.

"Oh….so I'm an animal now?" Sora whispered softly, her body heated as she squeezed Matt's hips between her thighs. Biting her lower lip Sora arched her back and ran her fingers through his glistening blond hair while he nuzzled against her bare breast.

"No," she listened to him mumble as he placed delicate kiss after kiss over her neck and chest, "You're no animal just a beautiful…lovely …butterfly."

Laughing, Sora wasn't sure if the excitement she felt should be contained or lavishly thrown all about her. She wasn't sure if Matt was trying to change the subject or trying to slyly to tell her that another time things between them would go farther. Laughing harder Sora allowed her legs to go lax and her back to rest comfortably on the mattress beneath her. Sora honestly felt surprised by the lightness in the weight of Matt's body on top of her and the very peace of their position as every breath he took became synchronized with her own.

After a moment of relaxing silence and of Matt laying his head on top of her chest Sora couldn't help but to allow her mind to wander. Even with her lover's head cradled by her bosom Sora couldn't make herself forget _him._

_Tai…how have you been?_ Sora thought mournfully. _I haven't spent much time with you lately but…You've forgiven me haven't you?_ Sora closed her eyes and shivered. _Haven't you..?_ In response she felt Matt pull himself closer to her, not that she thought with him as close as he already was that it was humanly possible but indeed it was.

Sora bit her lip intoxicated by his sweet, strong scent. _I shouldn't be thinking of Tai. He and I never were and we never will be. _Sora blinked hard and tried not to focus on the pain and heartbreak she and Matt must have put him through. Tai was strong but was he strong enough?

"What are you thinking about?" Sora listened to Matt inquire as she opened her eyes and he played with her hair.

"Nothing much…" Sora replied feeling the gentle and constant yank of his fingers twirling and un-twirling her hair repeatedly.

Raising her eyes to meet his blue orbs Sora felt herself shiver again only not from the chilly air around her nude form. Matt's eyes seemed to burn into her with a fire of enormous intensity. A part of Sora was surprised that his eyes didn't light her on fire or warm her heart from the center of its depths.

"…You're thinking of _him_ huh?" Sora tried to look away but found that she couldn't. She opened her mouth to answer but again nothing came forth. A part of her figured that it was easier if she kept her mouth shut. _Matt probably knows what I'm thinking anyway... _Sora thought to herself giving in.

Sora, still entranced watched in wonder as Matt's frosty stare became warm and inviting.

"It's okay, I understand. Sometimes I feel the same way," Sora loved the way his voice gave and became a whisper. Though she wasn't really sure if she believed him, after all jealously was a horrible ailment and easy to cover with lies and words of false passion.

"About Tai I mean," Matt amended as he continued. "_We_ didn't mean to hurt 'em you know?" Instead of answering Sora smiled and nodded. Matt's soft, heartfelt words seemed to strike a cord somewhere deep in her heart. _He can't be lying, he loves me._

Sora closed her eyes feeling drained suddenly and wrapped her arms around Matt for protection from her guilty thoughts and wished for sleep to come. Beneath her chest, her heart was beating with great intensity and there was a vague but persistent sensation that came running through her head every so often. Sora felt as if there was some place she ought be but she couldn't think of where.

For more than a few minutes silence reigned over Sora's bedroom again and she couldn't help but feel like no matter how close Matt was to her he would always be far from her reach. _But it doesn't have to be that way…does it? _

--------------------------------------

-----------------------

------------

-----------------------

------------------------------------------

"What's your password?" Sora rolled her eyes at Matt's request. He was seated at her brown oak wood desk standing out in his black attire from the red, pink and green paint that covered that side of the room's walls. Even the picture frames on the bookshelf of her close friends and family were encased in the colors red, pink and green. Sora's computer, the latest fashionable flat screen edition was one of the only objects that didn't sport her three favorite colors, along side her text books.

"What do you think?" Sora replied back smiling slyly as she clasped the last hook of her lacy, blue bra and proceeded to pull a faded reddish pink tank top over her head. It barely covered her fresh pair of forest green underwear as she stood up from her unmade bed and faced Matt.

Sitting at her desk Sora watched Matt roll his eyes and smile a sort of half smile that made her heart leap in delight. Sighing Sora ran her fingers over her bedspread before she tossed it into the basket for washing along with all the sheets on her bed. There was no way she was going to let her mother know Matt was in bed with her and only an inch or less (!) away from taking her virginity.

Frowning Sora wondered if she should wash the pillow cases also. She voiced her inquiry aloud and waited for Matt to answer her.

"If we were at my house I wouldn't wash my sheets," Matt shrugged.

"That's only because your Dad's never home."

"And even if he was he wouldn't be going around sniffing my sheets. Sora, its called privacy you should ask your parents for some." Sora shrugged at him helplessly.

"My Dad works more days out of the year away from home than all the times I camped out in the Digital World combined. And my Mom expects a lot out of me that's why she's so strict," Sora paused to press her lips together in thought.

"I don't think smelling you in my sheets would help." Sora explained raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"And you know what smart-ass?" Sora asked throwing the pillow cases in with all the other sheets.

"What? You're going to give me the password finally?" Matt asked again mimicking her by pressing his lips together in a pout.

"Nope, worse," Sora smiled adoring the curious glint in his blue eyes.

"What could be worse?" Matt questioned his head tilted to the side so that some of his blond bangs covered one eye.

Sora stood still for a moment teasingly as she leaned against her closet door holding an object hidden from Matt's view.

. "Well…I need you…"

"…Need me to what?" Matt questioned his curiosity heightening visually.

"Well…" Sora dragged on watching as Matt's face began to scrunch up cutely.

"I need you to help me pick out a pair of pants that match my shirt and socks." Sora finished whipping out her favorite red pair of socks she had hidden from his sight with the soft green hearts at the ankle.

"If only I had a brain…" Matt belted smiling playfully before answering yes.

Sora watched as he dragged himself away from the computer. His body language spoke of pain and discontent but his eyes suggested otherwise. Sora rolled her eyes as Matt straightened up as he stood solidly in front of her. Before she could open up the closet door Matt raised both arms and planted his hands on both sides of her body.

"Are you playing with me Yamato?" Sora questioned him airily knowing how much he liked it when she spoke his full name aloud.

"I don't know," Matt began letting his arms fall down to his side only to raise them once again to pull her closer to his clothed form.

"Matt," Sora whispered as she felt his freshly shampooed hair press against her cheek, "We don't have time to play these games. Remember?"

Hearing Matt groan, Sora felt a little pity but she had just given him a treat earlier and she was sure Mimi would be disappointed if she gave herself away in one sweeping moment without playing hard-to-get. _Mimi? _Sora frowned W_hy does her name sound so familiar now?_

"_Remember Sora, the earlier you get to the party that faster we can discuss our Operation Keep Our Man on a Leash!" _

_Sora shook her head as she made a face, "Really Mimi don't you think that's a bit childish?"_

_Sora watched as Mimi's expression became incredulous, "Of course not! We're women remember? We hold all the cards not _**them**_." _

_Sora watched as Mimi shook her head once again before closing her web cam window. _

"Mimi…" Sora whispered.

"Mimi? What about her?" Sora shook her head trying to rid herself of the sudden dazed fatigue that had come over her. Matt looked concerned about something.

"Wh-What?" Sora stumbled.

"You were murmuring about Mimi. What about her?" Sora smiled at him feeling both relieved and playful.

_Mimi's right. I do hold all the cards, I'm in control. _"Nothing," Sora answered casually gently pushing a disgruntled Matt away from her and headed to her bare bed set to sit down.

Running her fingers through her red hair Sora glanced at her now sleeping computer before quickly returning her gaze to a confused Yamato.

Sora leaned forward on her elbow resting it on her thigh as she stared at Matt. "Did you remember that the party is today?" Sora smiled wondering how late they actually were.

"So?" A now cool, calm and collected Matt answered from his leaning position against her closet door.

"Well, do you want to go?" Sora asked.

She watched Matt shrug coolly, she could see that he was putting up his defenses because he thought she was putting up her own by changing the subject.

Shaking her head at his misused antics Sora asked Matt politely to pull out the pair of pants he thought would look best with her tank while she woke up her sleeping computer and checked her email.

Upon hearing her closet door squeak open Sora was reminded of how long she had gone without seeing Biyomon. The happy, upbeat Digimon was always opening and closing the closet door. Biyomon had once told her that while she was at school it helped to keep her company, well, that and the television.

Sora pulled up the internet page quickly and typed in her password before Matt could see what she was typing. It wasn't like she didn't trust Matt she just wanted her own room for privacy in their relationship.

"Alrighty then…" Matt voiced as Sora swiveled around to see what he was holding up.

Sora smiled happily, "These are my favorite pair!"

"Didn't you just buy them this past weekend?" Matt frowned gazing at them.

"So, don't act like you don't buy things and immediately call them your favorite thing." Sora replied smugly.

Matt sighed in a fake dramatic way, "I could try ya know but I'm not too sure it would make much a difference. For us guys clothes seem to just blend together."

"Well don't you sound sophisticated." Sora winked sarcasticly.

"Sound? Girl, I _am,_" Matt stated an overly serious look on his face.

Chuckling Sora gazed at her relatively new pair of jeans they were covered in custom patches. All of which she and her mother had picked out, some were stars other hearts and tennis rackets; a few even depicted her crest of love and images of Biyomon. The colors of course ranged from pink, to yellow, red and light green.

The thing Sora loved most about the jeans were their worn, rustic look. Her mother on the on the other hand hadn't been sold, she thought that buying jeans that looked used was silly. But Sora couldn't help but see her mother as what Mimi called a "fashion victim". One who cannot and does not understand the rules of fashionable fashion or at least what looks good when it's in season.

"Thank you," Sora expressed gratefully as she plucked the jeans from his warm, muscular, soft hands and pushed her legs one at a time through each pant leg. Sora thanked Matt again when he caught her as she rushed to pull her left leg through and nearly fell over in the process.

"So clumsy," Matt began, "My little Sora," he said shaking his head in a playful manner before sitting down to check her email.

"Hey!" Matt cried aloud suddenly.

"What!" Sora couldn't help but mimic back at him allowing her voice to trail off as his did.

"Who's the new guy emailing you? Did Mimi change her email address again?"

"No, I don't think she would without giving me a long explanation as to why. And you know Mimi, there's _always_ an explanation." Sora replied as she sat down on the floor and pulled on her socks.

"Who's it from anyway?" Sora inquired nosily.

"Well, you've got a ton of junk mail and this is the only one that looks legit. You don't mind if I delete the entire list of useless mail do you?" Matt asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"No, I don't mind at all, in fact, I trust your judgment." Sora nodded as she wiggled her toes while admiring her socks.

"Sora," Matt called her attention whimsically, "are we losing our mind over there or are you sane enough to hear this letter?"

Frowning Sora wondered over to Matt and sat down at his feet, "Read it."

Nodding wordlessly he began:

"To my true love,

Words cannot convey what roams in my heart. Every time my eyes are privileged with your everlasting beauty and your sweet ways, I can only sigh. I only wish I could tell you face to face, instead of remaining a coward and hiding behind the walls of our well nourished friendship.

I find myself so obviously and immensely attracted to you. Do you realize how much I love you? Do you realize that I would lay my life on the line for you? I love you, so please will you meet me at the Odiaba Memorial Park fountain? I assure you that I mean no harm, only hope.

Sincerely,

Your admirer"

"Please tell me I know this guy?" Sora asked as she stared up into the bewildered expression of Matt's face.

"What's the email address?" Sora demanded as nicely as she could.

"I-I don't know," Matt stumbled. Sora read aloud from her raised kneeling position on the floor.

Shaking her head Sora fell back on her ankles.

"Meet me at Odiaba Park? Sora," Matt called as he stared at the screen blankly, "do you think he knows where you live?"

"Nonsense, I don't give out my address or email address to just anyone."

"Well…how else could he know that the closest park is Odiaba?"

Sora shrugged and grabbed the mouse in order to maneuver the arrow to the delete button. "This is probably one of Mimi's bad jokes. I'm not going to let it worry me. So don't worry either 'kay?" Sora gazed up at her boyfriend only to find him lost in thought.

Exhaling hard Sora stood up and gathered her basket of sheets and the undergarments she had been wearing earlier into her arms. "I'm going to put these in the wash okay?" Not waiting for a response Sora made her was to the laundry closest.

---------------------------------

------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

_There's no possible way someone I know could have wrote such a weird message, right? I mean at least Tai was forth coming with his desire to be with me, so it couldn't possibly be him. _

_Could it?_

Shaking her head profusely Sora huffed a sigh of relief and headed back to her bedroom. Once there she found Matt tucking in the last corner of her bed's under sheets.

"You didn't have to remake my bed."

"It took my mind off things," Matt shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway." Sora expressed as she walked over to her newly made bed and sat down. As Sora stared at the clean blue sheets she noticed that all the bed was missing was her comforter and she was sure it would be ready by the time she came back from the party.

Smiling whimsically Sora fell back onto the soft surface of her mattress.

"Matt?"

"Hmm…?" came his wordless response.

"Do you love me?" Sora asked quietly.

The question hung in the air for a few minutes. "You don't have an obligation to answer if you don't know yet…" Sora whispered.

"Why do you ask?" Matt inquired of Sora despite her statement of leeway given just seconds before.

Sora rolled her eyes worriedly as she stared at the ceiling, "I just wanted to know is all. There's no harm in knowing right?"

"No," came Matt's almost defeated sounding reply. "There's no harm in that."

"To tell the truth Sora I'm head-over-hills in love with you," he replied at last allowing Sora to release the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Sora smiled as she felt the mattress shift beneath her, after a moment of constant movement Matt crawled beside her and laid down. Raising her right hand Sora waited until Matt got the message and clasped it. "We're in it for the long haul okay. Through thick and thin we need to be honest, first and foremost to one another and we both need to know that no matter what we'll always be friends."

Feeling the squeeze of Matt's hand in response Sora knew she had faith that no matter what they'd always be together. No email or fan or threat could ever stand in the way of their friendship.

"Now," Matt began as he sat up, "I think it's about time we made our appearance at that party. Don't you?"

Nodding in retort Sora headed for the living room, "Did you remember to bring your gift to swap with your belated Secret Santa?"

--------------------------------

-----------------

---------

R&R Pleeze! I don't mind if ya do!


	10. Back to the Beginning

Sorry about the delay….four months wow! It didn't feel that long… on with the fic!

-------------------------------

--------------

------

**Back to the Beginning**

Tai frowned, he wasn't sure how many times he had looped around the skating rink but he was almost sure that it had been more than twenty laps. He slowed to a stop and gazed around the recreation lounge where seemingly everyone was gathered except Matt and Sora. _Where are they? _

Tai wondered near the edge of the rink to get a closer look.

"Tai, are you hungry yet?" Tai glance towards his mother and remained silent. Instead of replying he looked at the plate prepared in her hand. Turning away Tai glided toward the ramp leading him off the ice and onto the padded floor of the lounge.

"I'm not hungry," Tai murmured as he passed his mother.

"And where are you headed to now? Aren't you're legs tired yet?" Tai shook his head in reply to her question. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how her brown eyes rolled at his response. Feeling a pang of hurt he turned away.

"You still didn't answer my question." Tai noted how his mother, sounded closer than before. Stopping for a moment he turned and for once noticed how closely everyone was gathered. Time seemed to stop and even the voices of the people he believed himself to hold near and dear seemed to fade away. Tai could feel pressure collecting in his chest.

Pressing his lips together Tai walked as briskly as he could toward the bathroom he had spotted upon his entrance nearly an hour earlier. Once he rounded the corner and followed the arrows he stood face to face with door to the men's rest room. Before he could raise his hand to pull it open he felt warm wetness descend upon his cheeks.

"Tai?" his mother's voice was soft, but he couldn't find the courage to face her. How could he when he'd been so… Huffing Tai knew he wouldn't find the words to convey how left out he felt. Everyone had someone except him.

Kari had Takeru _and_ Davis. Mimi had her _friend _Michael she had brought with her from New York, not to mention the constant admiration from Yolie. Izzy had Cody, Joe and most of the adults entertained with his laptop and Tentomon's witty humor. Ken was helping his mother out with rearranging the refreshment table, apparently the way she set it up before created less space for the deserts. _Everybody has somebody_

"Except you?"

Tai glanced up as his mother completed his thoughts. Sometimes he swore they shared the same mind.

"Where's Dad?" Tai wasn't trying to avoid the subject he honestly wanted to know; after all he knew his mother wouldn't be glued to him if he were here.

After a moment of silence elapsed Tai asked again, he wasn't sure if his mother planned on answering him but he was sure he didn't want to turn around and risk her trying to tell him everything would be alright. At the moment nothing was alright, peachy-keen, everything seemed dispelled and distorted.

"I-he..." Tai listened as his mother sighed.

"He had a meeting?"

"No, he wanted to invite his mother. I said 'no' he said it would be fine. He would handle any situation that arose if need be."

Risking humiliation and a possible roll of the eyes from his Mom Tai turned to face her and pressed his back against the door. "You want to leave?"

"Leave?" Tai searched his mother's brown eyes before glancing down to gaze at his shoes. His mother looked like any typical mother. She wore an apron round her waist; her hair was long, brown and smoothly hooked behind her ears. Her outfit was simple but still casual for the occasion. A creamy silk blue blouse with pleated brown suit pants, Tai figured she had taken off the suit jacket earlier when he was on the ice.

"You look nice…" Tai trailed off.

"I just threw it on really," Tai watched his mother blush slightly, it wasn't everyday that he thanked her. It definitely wasn't everyday that she was received a complement, not even from Tai's father, Keiko. He was just too busy, Tai himself was too busy and Kari was just too self-absorbed.

Reaching up to brush away stray tears that had long since lost their warmth from Tai's face, Val gave Tai a detailed explanation of _why_ they couldn't leave the party and _why_ he shouldn't feel too bad about Matt and Sora. Taking a deep breath, Tai could feel the tightness in his chest alleviating.

"You'll get better, I did." Tai watched as his mother shrugged at his questioning face. Tai had never thought of the possibility of his mother trying to win his father's heart. The thought had never really crossed his mind before. Tai wasn't even sure if he ought to inquire further about it, maybe there was a story in there somewhere in his mother's heart just waiting to be told.

Tai was almost sure she would have told him but at that moment his worse fear came into being. He heard greetings roar from the lounge, Matt and Sora had just arrived. Tai gave his mother another pleading look. He needed to leave.

"If you don't stand up to them now, you'll never be able to show your face around them again." Tai shrugged feeling the connection he had just held with his mother fade away.

He had to be kidding himself, no way could his mother know the pain he was being subjected to. Did she know what it was like to draw a happy grin on one's face despite the inner turmoil? He, was the leader of the digidestined, if he didn't look happy and accepting everyone would think something was wrong with _him_. He would be labeled jealous and before he would know it the whole school know about his silly crush on Sora and his high school life would be ruined.

------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

Sora wandered around from table to table greeting every member of the digidestined she came into contact with and smiled. She could feel Matt doing the same as he shadowed her from table to table. Her heart fluttered every time he stood near to her. She could tell that every one of her friends were happy for them. But she worried.

Sora and Matt had discussed on the walk to the rink about Tai and their _situation_ that created a triangle love match between them. Only Tai loved her and Sora was sure Matt was straight and she only loved Tai as a friend anyway. Sora knew her love for Tai was a brother/sister thing. She had conveyed that to Matt but Sora felt as if still he wasn't quite sure.

Turing around Sora stared out onto the ice, "Has anyone been out yet?" she questioned Yolie as she played with Poromon's chocolate piece of cake by moving the plate every time he tried to take a bit.

"Yeah, Tai was out there earlier," Sora stood back as Yolie leaned in her direction to get a better view of the rink. "Well, he was there, now he's not." Sora watched Yolie shrug before turning back to Poromon.

Sora gave a side long glance to Matt who intercepted it smoothly. Biting her lip Sora took a step back from Yolie's table and glanced around the recreation lounge. "I wonder where he went," she murmured to herself.

"Who knows," Matt shrugged.

Sora thought about looking around the rink some more but she was feeling drained. Just the thought of confronting Tai about the weird e-mails and the possibility that it might not be him troubled her.

"Let's skate okay." Matt's voice sounded so calm and comforting. _At least he's not worrying about this_

Nodding Sora allowed Matt to lead her toward the skate booth to get their ice skates after dropping off the Secret Santa gifts at the gift table. Sora smiled at the assortment of skates, she chose the pink pair while Matt chose the green pair.

---------------------------------------

----------------------------

----------------

Tai slumped into himself on the floor as his mother slid down next to him.

"Why are you still here?" Tai hoped he didn't sound as pitiful as he felt.

"Because I can be," Tai listened to his mother whisper.

"That's not much of an answer you know?"

"I know, it's just I really don't think I can take acting nice and fake in front of your friends and their parents."

Tai remained silent for a moment. He listened as the music started again. _Everyone must be on the ice now. They didn't play any music for me when I was on the ice_ Tai pressed his lips together tightly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

Tai turned to look at his mother from his crouched position. She didn't look at first glance as confident as she had out there in the lounge when he was on the ice. Then again every time he had skated past her she was sitting alone. Sometimes with her head down on the table.

"What's up with you and dad?"

"Same old, same old," she said her voice deflated.

Time seemed to pass quickly as two more songs began and finished. "They're probably getting worried about us. Maybe we should go back?" Tai frowned at his words as brave as they sounded they completely masked his feelings of failure.

Tai stretched is legs and took a deep breath. Standing up Tai steadied himself as he wobbled on his skates. Turning to help his mother up Tai noticed sprinkles of tears falling from her eyes.

_Being in love sucks _Tai assessed as he helped his mother from her sitting position on the floor. He took a moment to wipe her eyes as she stared off into space. A part of him wondered if that was why his mother had been treating him so harshly this past week. Tai tried not to take her personally and now he knew why he had subconsciously done so. She was hurting as much as he was; only she was better at hiding it than he was.

Grabbing hold of her hands Tai lead the way back to the lounge upon rounding the last turn he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the sight he was about to witness.

-------------------------

------------------------------

---------------------------------

To be continued….SOON!

This is my spring break, next week!

April 7, 2006


	11. Scenes of Murder

Sorry about the delay….four months wow! It didn't feel that long… on with the fic!

-------------------------------

--------------

------

**Scenes of Murder **

Tai rounded the corner leading him away from the bathroom to the main skating lounge only to be confronted with the sounds of horror and disbelief. Tai had barely enough time to digest what was happening on the ice let alone who was hurt when the paramedics came rushing through the door.

Tai watched in silence as the music floating around him carrying on with its natural cheer of celebration, love and happiness. Matt was being helped off the ice and on to a stretcher. Sora followed closely behind.

Clouded in mystery Tai stood where he was. He noted that his mother was-out of the corner of his eye-holding her small hand over her mouth. Tai glanced in the direction that her gaze was centered and saw bright red blood glaring in a puddle on the ice.

_So much for a nice Christmas outing. _

----------------------

----------

--

Tai stared up at the ceiling over his bed. Three hours had passed and no one was home except his mother. Kari had been too curious to come home. She along with the others had trailed after the ambulance to the hospital. Kari had given him her word that she would alert him if anything was seriously wrong. But she strongly doubted that there was.

Tai wasn't sure how he felt; there was no part of him that wished Yamato ill he just wanted Sora for himself. Was that too much to ask?

"…Okay?" Tai heard his mother murmur as she made her way over to his bed and sat on the bottom bunk beneath him.

"What? I didn't catch that," Tai asked solemnly.

"Oh, nothing. No one seems to be listening to me these days."

Tai wondered briefly if she was trying to lay a guilt trip on him because if so he wasn't sure if he was falling for it. There more important things at hand than to worry about his mother's well being. He would only have this one chance to console Sora. To convince Sora of his love and undying devotion, while Yamato was out of commission.

He only had this one last shot after that everything was pretty much set in stone between the two of them. It would be over.

--------------------

------------------------------

------------------------------------

Dear Loved One,

I'm sorry about what happened earlier on the ice. I was watching you. I was jealous. You were having so much fun and I, well, I was not. My playmate is too busy goading after another to notice my infatuation for you. The push I gave was out of love, not that you noticed how that fool fell. Only that he did. As always I will be looking after you. Watching you and consoling you.

I love you Sora,

Your admirer

--------------------

-------------------------

------------------------------

Sora covered her face as she waited in the hospital cafeteria to hear any news on Matt's condition. The only reason she wasn't still pacing in the waiting room was due to her father's threat of taking her home. At that Sora marched unhappily to the cafeteria to eat something. Only she'd been there for more than an hour and hadn't consumed anything. Her stomach felt too gentle.

---------------

---------------------

-----------------------------

Matt stirred awake at the sound of voices around him. Some of them asked questions while of others he assumed belonged to the poking and prodding instruments that were adding to the intense pain he already felt.

Matt turned his head roughly away from the light shinning brightly in his left eye as tried to get a better sense of where he was.

"Alright young man, what hurts the most?"

"…arm," Matt murmured as best he could. His voice was dry and he wanting nothing more than to surrender to the darkness eating at his consciousness.

"No, nothing's wrong with your arm. Are sure it's you arm and not your leg?"

Matt tried not to grimace as the pain peaked again. He wasn't sure if his arm or leg or anything hurt worse than anything else. All he cared to know was how they planned on stopping it.

After a few moments of silence and more sounds of machinery Matt was left alone. He could barely hear the questions of the doctors around him even though he knew they were still there. Sleep came upon him and he wondered if Sora was hurt as badly as he was.

----------------

-------------------------

--------------------------------

Tai wasn't sure if should open his Secret Santa gift or not. His mother had brought it in the room nearly ten minutes earlier. She was still on the bottom bunk. As Tai climbed down he noticed that she had fallen fast asleep.

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders Tai picked up the small square package and headed for the apartment living room.

Once there he sat down on the couch and gazed out of the balcony's sliding glass doors that lead out onto the terrace. _Nothing's going to the same. Not anymore, I'm a new person now. _

Glancing down at the gift Tai wondered if wrapped by Sora, purchased by her. Tai imagined her graceful hands wrapping the gift. Perhaps she dreamed of giving it to Matt. Perhaps she thought he would receive it. Whatever the gift was Tai was determined to find out who it had originally belonged to.

The sudden slam of the front door opening made Tai jump.

-------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

--------------------------------


	12. First Signs

I have been waiting for you. Your smell intoxicates me. I love the way you glided on that ice. Even when you fell. When warm tush hit the cold ice and your Prince Charming was there to save you. I loved you laughter. I love your eyes. I love you.

When you laugh, when you cry, I am generally around. I watch you from afar. I love you. The way you walk, the way you talk, the strength in your demeanor. Watching you makes me smile. Seeing you with him makes me homicidal.

But, as I've stated before I can't kill for anyone, not even you.

When you eyes went wide at the sight of all that blood. I couldn't help but smile. When tears streaked down you soft, supple, warm cheeks, my heart was glowing. When you tender lips, wetted by the moist inner most recess your mouth were pouted, I nearly went to an attention stance. Thankfully, no erection resulted.

The sight of you fills me with hope.

----

Joe turned away from the strange poem he just jostled down and shook his head wildly. Here he was studying hard at home when a dear friend of his was in the hospital. Joe was partially thankful that it was Matt that fell and hit the oddly upturned icicle instead of himself. Clearing his voice, Joe leaned forward to read the poem, or letter, rather, that he'd written. As he gazed down at it the words seemed to be changing form.

------

My love, My love,

How you have wronged me.

You must be disciplined,

Taught truth and not lies.

How to love and obey your master,

Your true and only love.

Me.

-----

"It changed," Joe turned around and looked around his small room. He couldn't believe he was seeing this. It was like something out of a science fiction movie or the _Twilight Light Zone_.

Joe glanced down at he sheet of notebook paper in front of him, "Definitely, weird." Taking a deep breath, Joe agian leaned over his mystical sheet of loose-leaf paper.

-----

I can't wait until my hands are around his neck. I can't wait until he is lying dead at my feet. Beaten, strangled, trappled, hung, shot, bludgeoned. How I hate him.

How with all of my inner being love her. Her sweet fragrance of a voice. Her light eyes, pale skin, deep loving and devoted attitude. What a wonderful mate she would make.

Does she not realize that I belong to her and she to me?

Does she even realize that I exist?

Am I a reality to her?

Does it really matter?

No, she belongs to me whether she wants too or not. She has no choice in the matter. I own her, she just doesn't know it yet. The ignorant must be guided.

----

Swallowing hard, Joe crumbled up the sheet of paper. Rising from his seat he decided that he'd just been studying too hard. Perhaps it was time for a break.

Joe was relieved when his opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. Safe from the possessive literature he had just been reading. "Freedom at last," Joe murmured as he headed for the kitchen for a snack.

---------------

---------

------

Pixiemon frowned when the human boy turned away from his display. He couldn't understand why the child hadn't taken the hint. Something evil was rising continually from the dark ocean. Nearly every digimon could sense it, even if the evil was but a trickle. It was still there, around.

Pouting, Pixiemon decided to change his plan of attack. If showing this child the thoughts of the Traitor Chosen didn't work then he would simply have to go to another. Perhaps next time he would find a more persuasive manner.

-----------

---------

-----

See ya next chap!


	13. The

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

Tai closed his eyes and shuddered. There his mother stood with two sets of people he genuinely wished he'd never have to see again. Since when had she woken up? Or answered the door? He hadn't even heard the knock on the door.

Frowning down at the nicely wrapped present in his lap, Tai bowed his head. He didn't want to talk to either of them. Not Matt's parents. Not Sora's. He didn't feel like pretending. He gazed up through his bangs at them as they were seated on the couch adjascent to his.

His mother's eyes were burning into his eyes as they flicked towards the kitchen. Tai relunctantly left the couch and placed his unwrapped present on the dinning room table as he walked into the kitchen. Tai raised his eyes to meet hers. Annoyance radiated from them.

"I didn't mean to invite them," she looked sorry enough. Her eyes seemed to smolder under his gaze. She didn't want them here anymore than he did. Perhaps they came here to ask something of him. Something he wasn't sure he could give.

"They think you have something to do with the ice." Tai tried to ignore the fact that she was whispering and he wasn't sleeping. This was reality, not a dream.

"I don't know anything. They shouldn't be blaming me."

"Their not blaming, they just want answers.

"You mean future grandkids," Tai rolled his eyes. He stared downward at the floor.

Bowing his head, Tai took the tray of tea his mother had just gotten together. She had quickly heated up the water in the mircowave. Now he had mint tea to serve to unwelcomed guests. His mother wanted to be left alone as much if not more than he did.

Tai's father had never returned from his mission to bring his mother to the skating rink. He hadn't even called to say where he'd been. Tai felt anger well up inside of him. He loved his father, but he didn't understand him all the time. His mother must have been sad.

Walking as slowly as he could manage, Tai entered the living room. It was open and airy. The light that flooded through the windows seemed unreal. Too vibrant. The sun would be rising soon.

"Tea," he murmured, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. But somehow they did. Mrs. Takenouchi grabbed a mug slowly, he could feel her eyes on him intensely. He wasn't sure how she felt and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Mr. Takenouchi politely declined. Ms. Takaishi asked him for a cup of coffee, to which he admitted that his mother didn't drink it so there was none. Mr. Ishida, was the only adult there with a frown imprinted on his face. He looked beyond upset. This was a day that he had been planning on spending quality time with his son. Now it had been ruined.

Releasing a sigh, he hadn't known he'd been holding, Tai made his way back to the kitchen until a voice rang out.

"I think you forgot something."

Tai glanced down at his tray and noticed, for the first time that his mother had placed five mugs of tea on the tray instead of four. Tai raised his eyes from the tray and ran them across the room. There was an invader in room. A man who was most likely an investigator. Policemen didn't generally follow leads like attempted homocide.

Tai stood dumb founded, until the man he suspected of being an investigator stood up and walked towards him. The man was tall, like his own father. Dark hair grew in short sprouts about his head. He was old, perhaps forty. His eyes glowed with understanding with an underlying scrutinity. He was trying to read him, that Tai was sure of.

Not that he was bestowing any real remourse. He truly hadn't done anything wrong.

Tai watched the man take a sip of his mother's tea. Tai turned away to place the tray on the dinning room table. The investigator followed him. He sat down across from his mother, who'd sat down while Tai was offering refreshments.

Tai glanced from his mother, to the investigator, to his friend's parents in the living room. Their eyes were all on him. For the first time, Tai wondered if he were really being accused of hurting his friend. No one seemed to think he had any feelings in the matter.

"Will you sit?"

Tai wasn't sure if he was asking him to sit down or telling him to sit down. Tai decided it was best to listen. He sat down beside his mother, facing the only empty chair at the table. His mother was stirring her cup of tea. She looked tired, despite her short nap. Perhaps she hadn't wanted to open the door in the first place, perhaps she was forced to. Manners.

Tai gazed down at the oak table where breakfast and dinner was served. He felt his stomach grumble quietly. Maybe no had heard.

Tai looked up when he heard a surpised sigh come from the investigator. He had yet to introduce himself. The man was liking his lips. "Mint tea, very good," he mumbled to himself.

Tai didn't give thanks and neither did his mother. She was still staring into her cup of tea, there was a chance that she was so far away in her own problem-free world that she hadn't heard him.

With the clearing of his throat, Tai was roused to attention.

"Were you out on the ice for a long time?"

Tai didn't answer out of surprise. The man hadn't even introduced himself.

"Mr. Genku, I don't believe Tai knows what your talking about."

Turning in his seat, Tai faced the living room seating area. Mr. Ishida ha spoken up for him or was he trying to further confuse him? Tai glanced back to the detective, who was nodding in agreement with Mr. Ishida.

"I suppose he wasn't listening earlier when we all came in," Mrs. Takenouchi chimmed.

"No, he did look quite frightened," Ms. Takaishi agreed.

Tai bit his lower lip, he hadn't even noticed that the adults were talking amongst each other or to him when they were seating themsleves.

"Alright then," Detective Genku amended. He pulled out a small pad to scribe on. Tai paused before venturing a question. He wasn't sure what to say, other than the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong. How could he?

"I didn't-do anything wrong," Tai murmured in a low tone. But in the silence of the apartment his voice appeared to echo thoroughly so that everyone could hear what he had to say.

"Didn't say that you did," Genku answered in a brisk tone of voice.

Tai stared at the table top content. There was no way that he was going to lie or get framed for commiting a crime he hadn't committed. There would be no confession sprouting forth from his mouth.

"What time did you arrive at the Odiaba skating rink?"

"Five-thirty, six o'clock," Tai shrugged. He looked to his mother only to find her rising from her chair and walking to the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Tai answered, trying to ignore the serious tone in the man's voice. He seemed grim now, set on his task. Perhaps he wanted a confession and a statement after all.

Tai wanted some support from his mother. As he watched her walk away, he realized that he would get none from her. Tai tried to stead himself for the next question but he had no way of knowing what was going to be asked first. Tears sprung to his eyes.

Tai burrowed deeper into himself. Maybe the inquiries would end soon.

"Are you involved with Sora Takenouchi?"

"No."

"Do you wish to be?"

"Perhaps at one time, but not anymore." Tai felt bitterness swell within.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tai nodded to himself with affirmation.

"Even though you _say_ that your not involved with Sora and you _say _don't want an intimate relationshiop with her, do feel jealousy? I mean, since you know, as well as your friends, that she and your friend, Yamato are going out?"

Tai hesisitated before answering. He was slightly confused. Didn't he know that they were going out? Not really, he'd guessed at first since their relationship had been underground at first. And then at Matt's concert, Sora wanted to go backstage to give Matt some cookies. It was then that she gave him her final farewell, from freedom and friendship. Tai had known in that moment that life between the three of them had changed.

"I'm rather indifferent," Tai answered as honestly as he could manage.

"Indifferent," Detective Genku reiterated.

"Indifferent enough to harm a friend of yours?"

"Yamato?" Tai ventured.

"Yes," the detective didn't give any hints.

"There's no profit in doing so for me."

"No? Are you sure? You wouldn't try to win the girl you love's affection?"

Tai didn't mean to sit up as quickly as he did. He didn't mean to give himself away. By raising his eyes he was giving away the hope that resided there. Did this detective know how he felt? Did he care or did he want to persecute him? Tai wondered his mother had disappeared to. He turned towards the kitchen and noted that her figure wasn't in the shadows of its lair.

Maybe she had retired to her room. Maybe she was sitting on the kitchen floor out of sight, trying to wipe tears from her eyes. She wasn't always this rude.

Time seemed to slide past slowly. Tai didn't know how to answer or what to answer. Everyone's eyes were still on him.

"Not when she's already taken. I have some sense of respect," Tai answered slowly.

Tai heard the Detective hum to himself. He didn't look as if he agreed or disagreed.

"Were you skating on the ice before anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything different about the ice as you were skating on it?"

"No, not really."

"'Not really,' what does that mean? Does it mean you noticed something but skated around it or that you didn't notice anything?"

"I didn't notice anything because I was focused on something else."

"Something else?" the Detective repeated questioningly.

"Yes."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No."

Tai didn't think that was neccessary. What he thought had nothing to do with Matt geting hurt on the ice.

"That's fair," Detective Genku agreed, "How long were you on the ice?"

"An hour or two."

The Detective nodded and wrote something down in his little notepad. Tai wasn't sure what he was writting. The man had been writing since their conversation began.

"You were the first on the ice, but you weren't the first to arrive?"

"No, Izzy and his family were one of the first to arrive, I think. T.K. and his mother. Cody and Yolie and Ken and their folks were there-I mean we all walked in at the same time."

"Okay, so Izzy's family was first and T.K., Cody, Yolie and Ken and their families came in with yourself, your mother and your sister Kari?"

Tai thought on his words for a moment before agreeing.

"Were any of them on the ice upon your arrival?"

"No, I was the only one, until the others got on the ice."

"'The others?'"

Tai realized how odd that sounded. He got off the ice just as his friends were mounting it.

Tai swallowed hard and continued, "Umm, the others, were you know, Kari and T.K.," Tai shrugged not wanting to go on.

He watched Detective Genku shake his head, "Did the others include, Matt and Sora?"

Tai felt a sigh escape him. Instead of answering verbally he just nodded. He hated how guilty he looked. He hadn't really done anything wrong. None of this was his fault.

"When you were out on the ice, skating, presumably, did you ever stop to rest?"

Again, Tai answered hesistantly, "Once or twice"

"Once or twice," Detective Genku repeated as he scribbled something down on his pad. Tai lowerd his eyes. He understood why the detective had come to ask him questions but he didn't understand why they had to come as well. It wasn't any of their business, not really. Tai felt deeply ashamed of himself for not finding an excuse earlier to quit the party. He should have been smart and taken his father's offer to go with him to get his grandmother from the hotel she was staying in temporarily.

"When you stopped for air," the Detective cleared his throat, "where did you stop?"

Tai watched the detective lean out of his chair and rummage through his brown brief case. He soon reproduced some white paper that was folded. He laid it flat on the table and began to unfold it. Once he was done he pushed so that Tai could see it better. It was a blueprint of the skating rink. In the center of the page was the rink itself. On the leftside, closest to himself, Tai saw the seating area and the short hall that lead to the restroom he and his mother had had their confrontation at.

Everything seemed so long ago when in fact it had only been a matter of hours.

Tai continued to stare it the sketching, at all its accuracy. It even had the table labled of who had been where at their party. He could see Mimi's name and Cody's and Ken's. All of his chosen friends names were there, including their digimon. He noted that Agumon's name was there also.

Tai frowned when he didn't see his own. His mother's name was there, but not his. Tai felt left out and was on the verge of asking why, when it occured to him that perhaps his name wasn't there becuase he had gone straight home after the accident. He hadn't, unlike his friends volunteered to go to the hospital, he had instead opted to go home. Like an idiot. Appearing like and 'indifferent' idiot.

Their names were their because they had given their account of the preceedings of the party. All except for himself. Tai felt his teeth beginning to penetrate the flesh of the inside of his lips. Tai stead his hand before picking up the pencil the detective had laid out for him to mark his name.

"Where were you when Matt was harmed?" Tai watched the man's sweeping gesture of the map. Tai hesistated, if he put that he and his mother had been together in the back, out of sight of the rink and near a back exit, then it would really seem like he'd gone to great lengths to mess with Matt.

Tai had never considered himself vengeful. He steadied his hand before writing his name next to his mother's, in front of the rest rooms. This time Tai didn't bother to look up when he heard the detective made a positve sound in his throat. Nor when he heard the familar scratch of the pencil indenting his little issued police pad. He was guilty and yet he was innocent.

"You were in the bathroom?"

Tai didn't answer right away. He wished his mother would climb out of her selfish, hurt abode and help him. She hadn't told him anything when she returned home. Not one damn word. Not one damn warning. Had she told them the truth, that they were outside the bathroom together basking in each others presence or sadness? Had she lied and said that they both went their seperate ways in two seperate restrooms?

"No," Tai admitted not wanting to look like a liar. If his mother had lied, then she ought to have told him. She should have said something, she had no excuse.

"Why not?"

Tai shrugged, there was no legitimate reason. He hadn't stood outside the door to hear Matt's cries of distress or anyone's elses for that matter without being seen. That hadn't been the plan. Not that he'd had a plan in the first place.

"I would like a verbal answer," Detective Genku's voice had become tight. The pleasant air about him when had entered had disipated as their conversation wore on. Tai's eyes floated over to the clock, it was nearing one a.m. Out of his periphreal vision he could see that the adults were still staring at him. None of them looked pleased or partial to his version of the story. He knew that they'd already turned their backs on him.

Shunned, Tai answered, "My mother and I were speaking to each other about a family matter. My father, if you must know."

"Your father, is he here now?"

"No," Tai answered softly.

"Are there problems here?"

"No," Tai didn't want to venture down a path leading to him home-life issues.

"Do you feel discontent with your life?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tai hadn't meant to let his thoughts slip but being curteous and being nosiy were two seperate mannerisms.

"The kind that measures your emotional issues."

"I don't have any issues. A broken heart, that's all," Tai didn't mean to say that. He hadn't meant to say or do the things he had done in the past twelve hours. He especially didn't like the silence that followed his abrupt statement so true to what he was actuallly feeling. Agian he heard the scratch of pencil imprinting on paper.

Detective Genku cleared his throat, a habit Tai began to think. "When you stopped on the ice, were specifically, did you stop?" Again, he gestured to the map.

Tai noticed how he'd changed the topic and said nothing. He merely pointed to the parts of the rink he remembered resting at or near. The entrance of the rink had been a stopping point many times and the spaces near there. He was pretty sure he hadn't stopped anywhere near where Matt had fallen. Not that he had any idea where the boy had fallen on the ice.

"Could you hear or see anything that was happening on the rink?"

Tai thought about it, but he wasn't sure. He was going to look at the map for reference but the detective was already folding it. He had anticipated his need to see where he stood on the map in order to know or to excite his memory of whether or not he'd heard anything. Without it Tai could only admit to knowing nothing, which made him seem even more like a liar. Even though he knew he was innocent.

------------

----------------

------------------------

I'm running, I'm watching,

Time stands still

I'm laughing, I'm crying

Time stands still

I'm sleeping, I'm dreaming

Time stands still

Threaten me, beat me

Time stands still

Know that I speak the truth,

Hear my voice cry clear and distinct,

Above my enemies that have come to devour my flesh

-----------------

----------

-----

No one could really believe it. It was so absurd. How could he? He of all people hurt someone that my best friend in the whole wide world loves? Out of jealousy no less? There's no proof. No one's legally pointing fingers. But we know, we know. It was him. It was.

The school's been in chaos since we heard. It started like a quiet rumor but grew with every mouth it was passed from. It is reality. He's here now. No one wants to know him, even his friends have disowned him. Sad really. He was once the Knight under King Yamato's reign. Our King has been retired, not permanently. I've heard that it was back injury. He will be here when he's better. He will.

Tai is paying. Believe it. He is. Silence meets him with every step he takes, every move he makes. Even the teachers are suspicious of him. Some have begun to choose sides. Some are sympathytic to him. Others are against him. The student body acts as one. We are upset with him, the traitor. If anyone does feel for him, they keep silent. No one wants to be outed.

--------------

---------------------

------------------------------

Traitor, traitor

Look at the traitor,

The way he sits, the way he stands

He reeks of lies and deceit.

Alone he is.

Silence his only friend.

Lost and not found,

Seen and not heard,

Traitor of all trades.

---------------

--------------------

----------------------------

Joe frowned and stared down at the desktop. It was four-forty and still, he was the only member of team in the computer lab. He'd skipped his one on one study session with his dad for this meeting. _They all had better come..._

_---------------_

_---------_

_-_

_Read and Review Pleeze!_


	14. About Time

**About Time**

If suicide were I choice, I would have taken it long ago. I'm sorry Sora, if my introduction isn't a little brighter. I need time to think. It's about time that we met. About time we discussed our future together. About time I made you mine.

But you see, Sora, I have time. Time to wait. On you. On me. On us. I can wait. Its this Yamato person that has to go. I've already taken the neccessary steps. Its only a matter of time before I take him out completely. Its about time that you and I saw each other for who we truly are.

Sora, I'm waiting and don't think that I don't know where you were that day. Day one of my destruction of Yamato Ishida. You were with him! I know you were, as much as I don't like seeing you with him, I know that you would never allow him to deflower you. Not like that. Not in that manner. Never.

Sora, Sora, Sora... How long must I wait before you get your act together? Sora, how long until-

--

"Joe, how long have you been waiting for us?" Joe looked up, he knew that voice. Where was he again? An invisible hand guided his own and he watched the arrow on the computer screen direct itself to the 'send' button. Before Joe could get a decent look at what he was typing it disappeared.

"Uh," Joe jumped slightly at Kari's voice. He looked down at his watch, it was four-fifty-nine. "Where have you guys been?" Joe raised his eyes and stared hard at Kari, there was a smirk on her face.

"Joe, Joe, Joe, what have I told you about inquiring issues that are none of your business?" Blinking Joe lowered his gaze quickly. Sense when did Kari speak like that to anyone.

Joe rubbed his eyes, and shuddered as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and recognized the eye color, "Matt?"

"Hey Joe, old buddy old pal, about time that you I met face to face. Lazy, good-for-nothing bastard," Matt's darkened and his blue eyes began to glow. Pushing himself back away from Matt, Joe felt his body slam into the computer desk.

---

------

Sora walked numbly around her old elementary school as she looked for the entrance. She was late for the meeting Joe had suggested they all have. She wasn't sure if Tai would be there. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him. Had he really wanted her so badly that he'd hurt Matt for a chance?

The detective had made it sound like he was neutral but Sora had a feeling that the man had already made up his mind. And Tai was the culprit. Upon stepping onto the threshold of the elementary school Sora came face to face with her fellow digidestined. Mimi was the first to greet her.

"How are you?" Her brown eyes were glossy with sincerity. Sora kind of wanted to rip them out. Here she was in all of this turmoil whilst Mimi and the others stood on the sidelines watching. Sora stood still and glanced around at everyone. Only Matt, Joe and Tai were missing. All the others, Davis, Mimi, Ken, Kari, Takeru, Cody, Yolie and Izzy were present. Joe, Sora supposed was already up stairs in the computer room waiting.

Sora merely nodded to Mimi. "I'm sure she just wants to get this meeting started," Sora glanced down at Biyomon, the digimon had been pretty silent on the walk over. She had reserved her judgement since the accident occured. Sora shivered at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Sora looked up and met blue eyes, they reminded her for a split second of Matt's she was disappointed to find them imbedded in Takeru's skull instead.

Sora shrugged off his question and headed for the stairs after Izzy. She wasn't in the mood to answer. Now was not the time for false sympathy. What she needed now was some moral cleansing.

--

Upon arrival to the lab, Sora found Izzy staring at the same monitor that Joe was. "What's so special?" Sora walked over and stood next to Izzy and behind Joe. A picture of Matt lying in his hospital bed met her eyes. Sora quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Who could be so cruel.

Narrowing her eyes, Sora was about to inquire when a voice fron behind beat her to it. "What in the world?" Big mouth Yolie. Sora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She rounded on Joe, "How did you get this?"

Joe didn't answer, he merely stood up and headed for the door, "You all shouldn't have been late." His voice was devoid of all the usual worry that traced its outlining. Sora shrugged his attittude off and turned back to the screen ignoring the sound of his footfalls desecending down the hall.

"What nerve," Takeru murmured next to her. Sora did her best to avert her eyes. She didn't need to be reminded of Matt. Not now. Sora slumped into the chair Joe had just vacated.

Kari seated herself next to her, she reached over and pressed the button to turn off the computer screen. Sora was too grateful to say anything.

"Those fan freaks shouldn't even be allowed to post pictures like that on the web. Its really disturbing."

"All right," Sora distantly heard Davis announce, "who wants to start this meeting off?"

Sora didn't bother to raise her hand or her head. She felt tears well up in her eyes. The only place she'd rather be was at home cozy in her bed or at Matt's bedside.

----------

------

--

Tai slammed the door shut. The last thing he wanted to hear was his mother's excuses. She didn't need his help if she refused to give him aid in his time of need.

Needing some from fresh air, Tai decidedly headed toward the park. It was very chilly out but he was sure the park in all of its wintry weather would look just lovely in its snow covered bliss.

-------

----

--

Matt heard the door open softly. He assumed it to be some nurse checking in on him. He didn't bother to open his eyes until a pressure on his neck captured his attention. As his eyes opened a dark mass floated above him.

Grasping with his one good arm, Matt attempted to push the intruder off. His air nearly gone. He felt ready to explode. His head was already pounding. Bright lights dotted overhead. Matt decidedly gave in. A peaceful slumber seemed best in his drugged state of mind.

------

--

--

Read and Review


	15. Detective Work

**Detective Work**

---------

------

--

"So, you were coming to the hospital because?"

Tai rolled his already damp eyes and answered, "I just wanted to check on him, I didn't even make it up stairs. I wasn't even going to go up stairs."

"Uh-huh, and ah, do you know what happened in the patient's bedroom?" The Detective asked as he wrote down in his little notebook.

"No, I don't." Tai rubbed his arms and licked his lips. What the hell was taking his parents so long? Where the hell were they?

The sound of rapid footsteps caught Tai's attention. Sora's voice accompanied by other familiar voices were moving closer. Tai wished the detective had moved them into a secure enviroment. Didn't he know that Tai didn't want to see any of them? Or was that the detective's plan all along?

"What happened?" That was Mr. Ishida's voice. He was hollering despite the quiet atmosphere of the hospital. He was upset and he had a right to be. Thankfully, the detective had kept the man from him, otherwise Tai wasn't sure if he'd be breathing at this very moment.

Tai was situated in a quaranteened section of the sitting area. Sora's folks along with Yamato's were on the other side of the reception area. Whenever Tai glanced over, at least one of them were staring right back at him. It was unnerving.

As he gazed over at them again, Tai saw his friends appear. One look at him and who he was with was enough for them to sit down somberly and get filled in by the adults.

Licking his lips once more, Tai turned to his left and gazed at Joe. Joe had been standing over Yamato, or so he'd heard. It was Joe who'd tried to kill him, not Tai.

"You said, that you hadn't made it up the stairs and that you hadn't planned on going up the stairs right?"

Tai nodded, he wondered if the detective was supposed to talk to him without representation. Then again what if the detective had called his father and he'd said that questions without his parents in the vicinity were a fine idea? Tai didn't want to think of his father as the enemy but why else would this man be speaking to him and not Joe. Joe was the root of the issue.

Tai rubbed is eyes. It was nearly nine o'clock and Tai was sure that he'd rather be at home wrapped in his loneliness instead of here. Allowing his eyes to stay locked on Joe, he waited for the young man to make eye contact with him.

Rushed footsteps againt captured Tai's attention. He looked towards the entrance to see Joe's parents. A few minutes later, Tai saw his mother's feet positioned on the floor in front of him. Tai swallowed hard and gazed up into her eyes. They were warm and apologetic. When Tai turned to question the detective, he found the man to be engaged in conversation with Mr. Kamiya. Tai's father.

"Why is he here?"

Tai watched his mother shrug, "Because he wants to be." Her face was puffy, her eyes indicated that she'd been crying. Over what, Tai could only guess. Perhaps, his father was finally leaving. Better late then never, Tai supposed.

------

When Mr. Kamiya finished his conversation, Tai had begun to drift off. He was tired. Joe had begun crying softly, partially out his shame for trying to kill his good friend and for the distrust he'd now shrouded Tai with. Because of him, Tai would be framed with trying to kill Matt. Joe hadn't even known what he was doing until he ran into Tai on the stairwell. Tai had just been standing there looking at him in confusion. To be honest, Joe didn't even remember if it had actually been him who'd come after Matt.

What if it _had_ been Tai? What if _he'd_ been trying to stop Tai from escaping the stairwell, maybe that was why he'd cried out. But all this analysis was mere speculation. Tai had hit Joe hard on the stairwell, just enough to rouse him from his foggy mindset. Joe was still confused about the whole situation. Had he or Tai come after Matt?

"Son, we're leaving," Joe looked up and gazed at his father. Wiping his eyes dry, Joe stood up and watched as the detective that had been questioning Tai eye him with suspicion. If Tai had told the detective that it had been him in the room, Joe wondered how long it would be before the others found out.

Joe felt his mother embrace him as they led him away from the waiting area towards the exit.

How did things get this far?

--------

----

--

The sound of breathing fills the air. Harsh and low, it springs forth. Gradually it becomes still and the breather becomes disillusioned. Perhaps death will ensue. Perhaps dreams of eternity will cloud his mind. Hope for the future, emotions concerning the love of his life distract him from the reality of his paralysis.

---

-----

--------

Tai rubbed his forehead as he waited for his father to pull into their parking space. The whole ride had been quiet and somewhat peaceful. Tai still didn't know what his father had said that had made the detective stop questioning him. He wanted to inquire his father, but he couldn't summon the courage.

Kari had been quiet the duration of the trip also. She had closed her eyes and begun to pet Gatomon's back. Tai thought about Agumon but it was a brief podering. The digimon was better off without him. So far, Agumon hadn't questioned his decision for the digimon to stay away from him. Izzy was his baby-sitter for the time being. Tai wasn't sure if the digidestined would put up with Agumon forever. He was pretty sure that any day now, Izzy would call and tell him that traitor's didn't need digimon. Traitor's didn't deserve life long friends. Traitor's deserved solitude.

Perhaps it was time for him to move on. Tai had been pondering switching schools and making new friends. Friends that were oblivious to digimon and digidestined. That was his hope. Hope was a far reach for Tai at the present moment. Ever since his father arrived, Tai had witnessed his mother's life spin out of control. Courage, Tai wasn't sure if he still knew what the word stood for, let alone why he would be its bearer.

-----

---------

--------------

Sora kneeled next to Matt's bed. His right hand was clasped in both of her's. He wasn't dead and for that she was greatful. She could hear the consistent pacing of Mr. Ishida as he walked the length of the room. It was late and because of all the excitement of earlier in the evening, the nurse had granted them permission to stay during unclassified visiting hours.

"Matt, I love you," she whispered as she raised herself to meet his ear. Sora hoped he could hear her. Once school started she wouldn't be able to spend her time with him. Who knew when he would wake up or when he would open his eyes and meet her's.

Pulling away, Sora tried not to allow her hands to clench into fists. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't Matt's either. The truth, she knew lay between Joe and Tai. And at the present moment, Sora wasn't sure who to believe. Tai had been her friend. Her best since she was a young child. She'd thought that he'd accepted her decison but this could mean that he was still very much in love with her. What if this was his plan all along?

But that didn't explain Joe. Joe was like an enigma unto himself. Why had he acted so strangely at the meeting? Why would he team up with Tai against everyone else? What if he had been working alone?

Frustrated, Sora left Matt's side and sat next to her mother. Sora clasped her mother's hand and told her quietly that she was ready to leave. She'd spent to much time mourning. School would be starting soon and she already knew that the whole school if the whole district knew about Matt's accident at the rink. All she needed now was them to find out about this attack. Just what her reputation needed.

After Sora stood, and thanked Matt's parents for allowing her to stay by his side, she turned to leave. It was moaning that stopped Sora in her tracks. Softly, Sora felt a tug on her heart strings as she stood by the door. Sora watched Mr. Ishida rush to Matt's side. Out of reflex she joined him and gazed into the confused blue eyes of Yamato Ishida.

--------

----

--

My Dear,

I have tried to reason with you. I have tried force, but now, that seems not to be enough.

What must I do to have you all to myself. Here I stand before you, a knight in shining armor. Here I

stand waiting for you. And there you go into the arms of a stranger. A loser. A crowd pleaser. It

won't last, love like that never does. You may have a few kids together, one or two, but eternal

happiness will never be in your future. Neither yours, his or mine. Perhaps one last message, one

last sign needs to be sent to attract you interest. But after that, the war is on.

**Message Sent!!!**

Tai rubbed his eyes and allowed them wondered the walls of his bedroom. The posters on the wall, Tai noticed were not his own. A computer sat infront of him. And that too was not his own. The floor was marble and not carpet. The door about twelve feet away was not that of his bedroom door's. It was that of Odiaba Elementary's.

"Finally," a voice declared behind him, "someone with some common sense."

Tai turned to view the creature but was silenced and lifted up into mid air. He was encased in a familar sphere very similar to a large bubble.

**--------------**

**------**

**---**

**_Finally an update! _**


	16. Hidden Behind a Curtain

Please a little room for the late arrival of the sixteenth chapter, a little room please! I am trying to fight my way out of a block. I am trying, so bare with me. This story will be finished, my work load is lighter and I plan to use it to my advantage. You can take that to the bank.

* * *

**Hidden Behind a Curtain**

------

---------

---------------

Friendless, hopeless, sightless

What hope lingers for you,

What light lingers for us both?

What love is there left in the world

For us to absorb?

What little thought it takes to give up

What a hard struggle it is to fight off the hopeless

Feeling of alienation?

What is there to ask for?

What is there to perserve?

How much longer should I wait?

How much longer until the end comes?

I'm waiting...

I'm still here

And I'm still waiting... here for you...

-----------

-----

--

"Won't you eat anything?" Tai looked up into his mother's eyes. What in the hell was wrong with her? Couldn't she see the reality of the situation? Couldn't she just leave him alone? Desiring nothing more than to curl up and die, Tai raised himself from his seat and turned to leave for his room.

Instead he stumbled and fell, lifting himself off the floor, Tai gazed at his surroundings. The room looked familiar and yet it did not. The floor he was laying on was made of wood and not the carpet of his apartment. The walls were wood and the room was expansive. Tai could't even see the wall that was at the other end of it, it was so far away.

"Welcome," a squeaky voice said solemnly. Tai turned to meet the speaker but met a mop instead. A bucket was stationed near it, and it to was also made of wood. Tai found the bucket familiar but still couldn't remember from where. Perhaps he was still dreaming.

"You're not dreaming," the voice spoke again. Tai looked for the speaker in vain but alas, he only saw darkness.

"I wasn't sure whether to bring you or not. You aren't very safe, nor are you strong enough to fight it off, but you are the only chosen who recognizes that something is amiss." The voice stopped and Tai slumped into himself, finally conceding that he wouldn't be able to see the owner of the voice until he chose to reveal himself.

"You, Taichi Kamiya are the crest holder of courage. Are you not?"

Tai nodded but when he recieved no answer he supposed that the person could not see him just as he could not the speaker. "Yes," Tai replied hesitantly aloud.

"Very well, we should meet more often then. We need to discuss our battle actions and you are not to change schools."

Shocked Tai sat up straighter and strainged his ears. He wasn't sure if he heard the invisible being speak correctly. Since when did anyone else know what he'd been planning unless they'd over heard the discussion he'd had with his mother days after Matt's accident. No one else was supposed to know about his private fear of returning to school the following monday. No one except his mother.

"Is this a joke? Did my mother put you up to this?" Tai questioned.

"Why would she do that?," came the simple response, "she is much too sad to think of anyone beside herself."

The voice was so matter of fact that Tai gropped the air around him and tried to stand. He needed to at least get his hands around the throat of the indiviual who was speaking his most confidential information as if it were on the evening news every night.

"Shut up!" Tai heard himself cry out.

"That is not a very nice response, Digidestined. Especially, to the digimon that is trying to help you."

Recoiling, Tai sat back on his hunches and swallowed hard. Was he in the Digital World?

"Yes," came the answer to Tai's unvoiced question.

"Why am I here? You said I recognized something 'amiss'?" Tai pressed his knees to his chest, he was suddenly very tired.

"You did and I thought as their leader you could help us or me rather to destroy it. This evil I mean." Silence reigned for what seemed like hours. Tai wasn't sure how to respond or whether that was necessary, instead he wrapped his arms around his legs and waited to hear more.

Tai heard the digimon clear his voice, "It may be hard for you to trust me, or maybe not. I don't know, but I do know that the Dark Ocean has been acting up again. Some of my-" Tai noted the fault in speech that lasted but a moment, "Friends happened to come across. I don't know if you remember me at all. I hope that you do from your past journey, I mean before the new digidestined, with their armor digivolving arrived.

I wasn't sure if I could believe this information, so I went on a journey of my own and into the real world with the help of your friend, Mimi. She was very helpful. Didn't even ask why I wanted to come to the-well, your world. But she helped me nonetheless and I began my investigation.

I first noticed an extreme amount of hatred attracting me to a certain area in your country, this area, Odiaba. I wasn't sure if it was an outlet of some sort from one of the few digiports in the area. So, I have been trying ever since to find out who, or which one of the known digidestined are releasing it. I have checked all the recent digidestined-those who have just recieved a digimon and none of them are doing anything out of the human ordinary."

Tai sat quietly, still not sure of what to say.

"Well?" came the kind response from the invisible digimon.

Tai frowned, "Well, what? I can't very well trust you until I know what you look like." The room remained quiet for a few more minutes, in which Tai sat patiently wondering if this was a contest. First to speak loses.

"No harm in you know what I look like is there? We are on the same side, I should hope?" he did sound like peace was the first thing on his agenda.

Tai moved forward, toward the voice, "Yeah, of course. I need to know who or what has been framing me. It's not fair."

"No, no, I suppose not."

A light suddenly appeared, like that from a small burning candle. Tai moved closer, suddenly becoming aware of the cold air filtering throughout the room. He wanted to confide in its warmth. Hypnotized he raised himself to his feet and followed it. Right into the arms of his captor.

---------------

--------

----

Do you wanna know what happens next?

Encourage me by writing me what you think, what should I do next?

Who is this digimon? Friend or Foe?


	17. PeekABoo

I know if I were a loyal fan of this story I would be hot to trot with the author. There is no excuse I can give for my very long, eternity like delay, except to say that I have a life and I have been in pursuit of it. My task now is to incorporate, more efficiently, this aspect of my life into my already hectic schedule.

Lots of luv from me, the author. Now on with the fic.

--

--

--

Dearest love,

Sora, allow me to amend my destructive ways. My previous attempt to rid Japan of the undeserving and all-annoying Yamato Ishida was a failure. I even tried to revisit him and give him a close encounter with the maker of heaven and earth, if there is such a entity. Do you realize what I discovered, Sora? That perhaps it is not I that should remove Yamato from your life. Perchance, you could. No one would suspect you and if they did, my angel, I would cover for you. Please, if you have any ideas, feel free to email them to me. Actually, you should know me by now. I am the one manipulating the actors on stage, very much like a director.

Well, my dear, I do enjoy toying with you. It is only a matter of time before you turn around and see me for who I am. And I am most definitely not Taichi Yagami, although I am all too gracious to give him the spotlight that you and others have given him. I would wish him more success, but I am afraid he is coming too close to discovering who I am. He too must be dealt with soon.

Sincerely,

Your obvious admirer.

--

--

--

Tai frowned in the sudden light, "Pixiemon, is that you? Why all the mystery?" Suspicious, Tai backed away from the small pink digimon. "How did you get into the real world? How did you find me? Why haven't you spoken to the others? Does Agumon know about what's going on in the real world?"

Grabbing at his bangs, Tai growled roughly. How could this be happening? How did Pixiemon have the power to transport him into the digital world without his consent or digivice? When had he become so powerful?

"Not so fast, Bearer of the Crest of Courage. All that I can answer for now is that I need help from a digidestined and I remembered all the training I gave to you specifically. If you recall correctly, you were once afraid of digivolving Agumon into SkullGreymon. I helped to bond you with Agumon once again. Perhaps, doing some cleaning, washing the wooden floors of a few of the upstairs floors will help to jog your memory," spoke quietly, almost to himself.

Rousing himself, Tai shook his head recalling his past adventures in the Digital world as a young adolescent. Those were the days. Now, all Tai had to look forward to was possible expulsion from school, probation or jail time. Joe had looked so lost during the questioning just a few hours ago. There was no doubt in Tai's mind that Joe had no idea what he had been doing at the hospital or the effect of his actions on Matt.

"No, no there's no need to remind me like that. I think I remember you." Tai paused embarrassed by the loud rumbling of his stomach.

"Well, it is pleasant to see that you haven't changed. As hungry as ever," Pixiemon mused as he began to levitate along with the candle away from Tai towards a darkened hallway. Not waiting for a command, Tai quickly walked after him. The last time Tai had visited, he and the others had had the privilege of nearly cleaning Pixiemon's entire humble abode. Now that Tai thought about it, he wasn't sure if Pixiemon had ever fed them.

"So when do we get down to business and go find this darkness that's been manipulating Joe?"

After a few moments of silence and Tai silently cursing as he bumped in the semi-darkness into stands and objects littering the floor, Pixiemon answered. "You need to purge yourself of the darkness before we can even theoretically do anything to help the others. I'm afraid you've been its pawn as well as Joe. The only difference between the two of you all is that you're aware of its effect on you and so of course you want to see it purged. Joe on the other hand is completely oblivious of its effects and I think he believes that he was trying to stop you in the hospital and not the other way around."

Tai nearly stopped as he descended the second flight of stairs. He had known that Joe would probably go into denial and blame Tai instead of himself, but the reality of hearing it from someone else was almost too painful. Sure he was slightly jealous of Matt and Sora's relationship, but didn't anyone believe in him?

"Kari," Tai whispered to himself, "she's been acting weird for the past few weeks. Is she being affected as well?"

"According to my theory, Kari might be the root of this darkness, if not the accomplice."

Tai stopped completely this time, "What?" Tai knew he'd distanced himself from his younger sister lately, but there was no way that she'd changed that much. Why had no one else noticed? Had Takeru noticed?

"Now is not the time to dwell on things you cannot change. The only way you can help is by working through your own darkness." Pixiemon replied quietly. He had turned to look at Tai so that his shadowed face looked even grimmer than it had earlier when Tai had first caught sight of the solemn countenance. They stood still facing one another for a few moments before wordlessly resuming their journey into the bowels of the structure's interior.

Tai felt himself blush as his stomach grumbled again. At least that part of him was behaving normally, "How much longer?"

"Just a few more turns and soon we'll be in my quarters."

Nodding, Tai followed him in the semidarkness all the while pondering what would become of him when this training Pixiemon spoke of began.

--

--

--

"To bad this isn't some nightmare cooked up by some evil digimon, huh?" Matt whispered softly to Sora as she sat next to him on his hospital bed.

"Don't talk like that, you'll upset TK. You know how sensitive he is about those things."

Sora watched as Matt nodded and settled back into his pillow. Closing her eyes, Sora rubbed her temples. Why was Tai behaving so wildly? The more she looked at the situation from an objective perspective, she began to wonder if they were all dreaming like Matt had suggested. Biting her lower lip, Sora deeply wished that everything that had happed so far was a nightmare and they were all just about to wake up.

"How's he doing?" a gentle voice questioned from a few feet away.

Sora did not bother to open her eyes. TK could be so perceptive at times. He had waited nearly an hour to see his older brother in order to give Sora more time with Matt. A part of Sora suddenly wished with all her heart that TK was her little brother so that she could confidently praise his intuitive behavior.

"Talking nonsense, I'm afraid." Sora felt a gentle tug on the hand she had rested on top of Matt's abdomen.

"I little lower and I think you'll touch my most pleasurable spot."

Sora raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, "What a dirty comment to make! And here I am sitting at your side worrying about whether or not you'd see the sunrise! Well, I know where I'll be headed in the next few minutes."

"So do I," Matt murmured mischievously.

Smacking his hand lightly, Sora turned her attention to TK only to find a fleeting look of disdain flash across his face. Sora frowned slightly at the response. She was almost sure he and Kari had played with one another a little too intimately once or twice. It was impossible for her to conceive of them as complete prudes.

"If the scenery doesn't suit you, you should go wait in the waiting area," Matt smirked up at his younger brother. Sora shifted her gaze from the glassy countenance of TK to the smart remark made by the most treasured person in her life.

"Since when do you talk to TK like that?" Sora shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Matt visibly moved his hand to cover her right hand and grasped it tightly. "Since when have you not wanted me?"

Standing suddenly, Sora tried to reign in her feelings of indignation. "I can see that that hitting your head has really—really messed you up. Maybe you'd like to be alone right now?"

Matt remained in the position that she'd left him. His hand was still resting where it had once grabbed her. Something in the way he stared at her made Sora feel uneasy.

"Aren't you even going to ask me to stay?" Sora raised her eyebrows and steeled the pain welling in her chest. Why was Matt behaving this way? She'd noticed that he'd been a little off when he had first woken up, but the mistiness of his eyes…

"I'll walk you home if you like." Sora didn't turn around to face TK. She didn't want to see the look on his face. The idea of seeing triumph or-" Closing her eyes, Sora slowly turned to face the exit. As Sora silently walked out of the room and around TK, she could hear Matt calling after her with his sultry voice.

Resisting him was hard. Sora wanted so badly to give in to him, but something told her that to do so would be wrong. There was a distant ache inside of her that demanded to be recognized and fulfilled. That part of Sora knew that Matt was right. He was the only one that could fulfill that desire within her.

Rubbing her temples, Sora headed for the waiting area in search of her parents or Matt's. She needed to go home and rest. She needed to think, to lie down and close her eyes and concentrate. She needed most of all to try to piece together all the events that had happened since the defeat of Myotismon. Life was escaping her and Sora wanted time to preserve it as best she could as she experienced it.

"Sora," a voice called, barely audible.

Stopping, Sora felt as if she had just been caressed. Waiting for the beholder to catch up to her, Sora basked in the sudden feeling of inexplicable satisfaction that enveloped her.

"Matt wanted me to give you this, or us rather," the seductiveness of the voice faded and ended in a fumble.

"Yeah," Kari smiled vaguely as she stared at Sora, holding out a folded piece of lined paper.

Sora watched as Kari waved the paper at her and walked around her pausing only to playfully hand the paper to Sora. After twice failing to retrieve it from Kari's grasp, Sora sighed trying to understand the playful glint in Kari's eyes. Turning her head to look at TK, Sora found him facing the nurse's station further down the hall.

"Let me have it, please Kari. I'm really not in the mood."

TK spoke up suddenly, "Do you think the others are worried about us?"

Sora frowned, "What do you mean, they're with Izzy. You know how much Patamon likes free chocolate. And let's not forget Davis." Sora smiled suddenly visualizing the boy stuffing his face like a digimon with chocolate.

"You look nice like that, with a smile," Kari shrugged with a friendly air as she handed over the folded paper without the same playful reflex she had possessed before. Noticing the change in tone, TK turned to face them.

"He wanted you to know that he was sorry." TK wouldn't meet Sora's eyes and suddenly she was embarrassed. She had mentioned oral sex, regardless of the implicitly in front of Matt's younger brother. Sora could only hope that his opinion of her would not morph too much.

Sora nodded approvingly as she accepted Kari offering. "I'm glad he's come to his senses. I was starting to get worried that that bump upside the head had changed into a bit of a pervert."

Kari was suddenly smiling widely and Sora began to fee l the same feeling of inexplicable satisfaction.

"If you want," Kari mumbled softly, "I could read that note for you. I already know what it says."

Sora felt as if she were suddenly a puppet and her arms and body moved according to its own will. Sora watched as if in the seat of a theater as she handed back Matt's note. Instead of reading it, Kari tore it in half.

"There," she paused to rip it a few more times. "Now, we shall never know what it said."

Confusion slow began to permeate Sora semi-conscious mind. Although, she had no idea what Kari was talking about. It had been less than five minutes since she left Matt's room. How he could have written a note in such a short time frame? Usually, Matt waited to calm down and mediate on his emotions before acting on them. He liked to let things settle. He wasn't Tai after all. He wasn't so abruptly so decisive and impulsive.

As if moving in deep water, Sora tried to move away from Kari. Sora could see out of her peripheral vision, TK walking away from them, slow and determined. Frowning, Sora blinked. She could of sworn—

--

--

--

"Do you feel that? I haven't felt this feeling since I was reborn."

Izzy frowned at Patamon, "What do you mean."

"TK is feeling, what is that word, Patamon pondered allowed. "Ah, that's right, he's feeling really righteous. Oh no," Patamon sighed lightly, "I think he's reacting to something."

"Like what?" Chibimon questioned Patamon in between bites of chocolate mousse.

"I don't know, but I think we should all go and find out."

Izzy jumped as he felt a buzz on his thigh. Reaching into his pocket, Izzy grasped his digivice. It was burning with energy. Before, he could question the authenticity of its actions, darkness overcame him.

--

The End.

JK. JK. JK

The end is nearing real soon.

Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Have faith that I will finish and complete my finals with grace and intelligence!

As always, please tell me what you think. To soon? To off plot? To OOC?

Let me know or I won't know.

All the best.


	18. Four Hours Before Dawn

AN: Thank you for all of the supportive reviews!

Please keep up the feedback so that I know that I am sticking to the story plot-wise.

On with the fic!

--

--

--

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Tai asked bewildered as he looked down at the long drop beneath him where the canyon ended suddenly.

"Of course, I am. This will demonstrate-"

"That I'm crazy," Tai finished for Piximon as he directed Tai to the long pole with a bucket attached to each end. Both of which were filled with sand. Tai nearly halted at the sight, had Piximon forgotten the water or did he just enjoy torturing Tai like everyone else?

"And what and am I supposed to do with that?" Tai asked finally deciding to act on his instincts.

Tai watched as Piximon's eyes flashed impatiently, "Please, all of these questions are unnecessary. Do you want to help your friends or not? Because if you do, Bearer of the Crest of Courage, then you will do as I say."

Tai frowned as he glanced down at the canyon again, "What if I fall?"

"Don't you worry, I have wings."

Tai turned away from his small, barely a foot tall guide. He did not want the Digimon to know that he was not a hint secure in his capabilities of flight and carrying a nearly grown adult human male. Refraining from laughing out of terror, Tai tuned into Piximon's instructions: walk across the lone wooden bridge –with no railing-in order to do what? Balance the buckets on the pole on the shelf of his shoulders-wouldn't the weight increase the possibility of falling? Make sure to close your eyes and rely on your faith.

Biting his lip, Tai failed to meet Piximon's eyes at that request. Did he still have faith in himself or anyone else for that matter? Repressing the urge to indulge that line of thought, Tai nodded to Piximon's directions.

"Ready, Digidestined? Now lift up the pole and put it in place."

Rubbing his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans, Tai did as he was told. As soon as the buckets were in place, Tai felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Everything he had been feeling recently, everything that had been slowly filling him up inside, now resided on his shoulders. No more internal strife, no it lay bare for Piximon and even for Tai himself to see and to feel. A euphoric emotion came upon Tai and all he wanted to do was cry.

Gulping as much air as his burdened lungs could take, Tai took the first step towards the bridge, naked without any railing to safeguard Tai's passage. It was not until Tai's foot landed on the entrance of the bridge that fear imbedded itself within him. Raising his left foot to move one step closer to his destination, the other side of the canyon, Tai released a breath he had not known he was holding.

Balancing the buckets and himself was proving to be a manageable task. As Tai raised his foot for the seventh time, he allowed his eyes to wonder away from his destination. _The sky sure is lively_, Tai thought to himself. The brilliant blue of the Digital World was almost blinding. It burned as if it had a life and thoughts of its own. If Tai could have turned around he would have been able to see where the invisible entrance to Piximon's lair was located. Just remembering the lush green jungle environment made Tai crave an escape from the psychosocial pain in which he was immersing himself.

"Come along," Piximon called to Tai, nearly startling him out of his daydream. Thankfully, he was able to maintain his balance. Tai was nearing the middle of the bridge.

"Digidestined must be prepared, they must be strong willed, courageous, responsible, and much more. Are you, Bearer of the Crest of Courage ready for such standards? Once before, you were, I had to train you, but you came out of it stronger than before. Do you not desire the same outcome?"

Tai closed his eyes, silently agreeing with Piximon. More than words could convey, Tai wanted to become close to his friends once again. He wanted to be able to confide in Matt once more, but how could he with Sora on his arm nearly every second of the day? How could he let Matt know that he was fine with being friends with Sora, hadn't he already displayed this ability at the Christmas party?

_No_. A voice, disguised as a stray thought whispered. Lifting his right foot, Tai forced himself forward. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Tai felt a pang of unspeakable rage erupt within him. The only thing he really desired to do now was to throw down the pole and the buckets into the ravine below and runaway. Tai wanted to run away from this responsibility, to cower in his fear of the awesomeness of the task set before him. Why should he save the very people who had abandoned him?

Raging with fear coursing through his veins, Tai took four steps towards the middle of the long shiftless bridge. What did it matter if he saved them? Afterwards, life would go on as it did before. Tai would exist in nothing but pain and misery and they, the others, his alleged friends would be dwelling in a world to which Tai no longer belonged. This world would be a place where life was damn near perfect and Tai would not be able to exist there because sadness, darkness and despair did not dwell there.

Tai knew very well that his mother was already a resident of the world in which Tai was drifting toward. Tai had been heading there for a while now. There was no end to his misery. The training he was undergoing now proved that theory. Was there no end to his pain and misfortune?

"Is there no hope?" Tai whispered to himself as he gave up and stopped in the center of the makeshift bridge. To step forward meant saving his enemies, both past friends and present foes. Or to go back to the same pain that he believed he would never be delivered from? Or, Tai glanced down at the ravine below. He could hear Piximon in the distance calling to him to obey all of his directions. Tai ignored Piximon and closed his eyes as he allowed his body to go limp and embrace the death awaiting him upon meeting the Digital World's surface.

Perhaps being reborn was the only way to relieve himself from the pain Tai saw in his mother's life. Perchance in the next life Tai could be the man he wanted to be and maybe, just maybe, he would soon be surrounded by friends that believed in him and themselves as well.

--

--

--

Nodding, Piximon gazed curiously as Tai's body sped downward. To impede Tai's decision seemed disrespectful and he appeared so peaceful.

Piximon slowly drifted to the ledge of the canyon. In order for everything to work perfectly, Piximon could not interfere with the work of those beyond him. The digimon knew that he was but a pawn in the scheme of the chess board of life.

This knowledge did not stop Piximon from wondering if he had made a grave mistake in offering Tai as the successor to the Digital World. Mumbling to himself, Piximon turned away frightened of what he might see when Tai collided onto the dusty surface below. Slowly taking off into the direction of his private realm, Piximon did not look back.

--

--

--

Awareness of her surroundings hit Sora like a ton of bricks as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light of a new day. Slowly turning her head, Sora saw the top of her mother's graying bun facing her. Confused, Sora began to sit up and caught site of Biyomon roosting not too far away. The pink digimon was situated on a chair that looked identical to the one that Sora had been sitting on the night before, in Matt's room. Matt, his name floated through Sora's mind, like an iceberg freezing her physically and thus impeding any further movement.

"How did you all get here?" Sora asked aloud, her voice hoarse. Sora waited for her mother to stir, but nothing happened. Asking in a louder voice, Sora noticed that her mother wasn't moving, not the slightest bit. Realizing that her mother wasn't breathing, Sora turned to call out to Biyomon for assistance only to discover that the digimon she had glimpsed was gone.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sora glanced down at the bed she had once been laying on and found herself reclining on a beach chair. Kari's face floated into her peripheral vision. The sound of waves lapping at the shore filled her ears like the chorus of a choir.

Closing her eyes, Sora inhaled shakily. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on but she had to ask, "What is amazing, Kari?"

"Oh, this and that, and you."

Sora looked up at Kari for the first time since arriving, so suddenly at the edge of the Dark Ocean. She had only heard of this place from the others. Sora had never wanted to step foot near it, but here was Kari standing only a few feet from the mass of dark water and she appeared just fine. There was no anxiety etched in her face, no fear of the unknown in her eyes. One would have thought they were sitting at the edge of a normal ocean, basking in the sun, trying to, but failing in the cloudy day to obtain a tan.

Sora wanted to know what was going on. Why Kari was acting so strangely. Why hadn't she noticed before? The glint in Kari's deadened reddish-brown eyes. Raising her head so that she could see further than her captor, Sora's eyes met Gatomon's eyes. They were clear and concise. Sora knew immediately that Gatomon was not entrapped in whatever spell that was holding Kari. She was fine, but why wasn't she trying to stop Kari?

Sora was about to call out to her when she heard a voice that plunged her into even more confusion.

"Is she awake?"

Kari stood from her squatting position and turned to face the speaker, "Yes. I don't think she understands what's going on. I think you should tell her."

"No," the voice replied firmly in reply, "I want the others here first. Bring them here, I want them to know."

Sora found herself losing her sense of reality. Nothing made since. How could he be doing this? It was not possible, Sora tried to stand, to move from her fixed position on the uncomfortable chair, but one glance from Kari and Sora could move no longer. Those deadened eyes held her still and the same feeling of dread from before began to fill her. How would the others know where she was if she couldn't reach them? She had her digivice in her purse, but she wasn't sure if that was near her or not. Breathing raggedly, Sora felt herself falling back until her eyes lost Kari's and were filled with the sight of where the dark ocean and dark sky met at the horizon.

--

--

--

"We are not lost," Izzy responded to Davis for the third time, "like I said before, we were pulled into the Digital World by a very powerful source of energy. Our objective right now is to discover the objective of the one who brought us here."

Yolie unclamped her teeth from her lower lip, "And where in the Digital World are we?"

Upon hearing her question, Izzy glanced around at the group of Digidestined that had been called into the Digital World against their will along with himself. There was Mimi who had been sleeping when the call had retrieved her and so she was dressed in her night clothes.

Actually, now that Izzy thought of it, no one not even the new digidestined were wearing their usual outfits that the Digital World provided. Not Yolie, Cody, Davis or Ken. As for the older digidestined, Joe looked the most frazzled and embarrassed. Matt was sitting against one of the many trees in the area taking slow, deep ragged breathes as Gabumon hovered close to him. He had not spoken one word since they had all become aware of the fact that they were indeed in the Digital World. Only four of the original digidestined were here.

Kari, Sora, TK and Taichi were missing. Izzy had been pondering since realizing who was missing why those specific individuals were missing. Two of which were involved in a love triangle. Izzy also noticed how each of the missing digidestined's digimon was gone as well. Izzy wondered if the other digimon had been transported to where ever the others had been transported.

The only other strange thing Izzy noticed about the Digital World was the sky. Instead of being its usual brillant blue, it was a dull gray color. Izzy wondered if it was about to rain because the sky reminded him very much of how the earth's sky looked when it was about to rain. Either the weather was really off balance or it looked like it was nearly dawn. Izzy didn't understand, according to his watch it should have been late afternoon in the Digital World, but here the sky was a gray, predawn color. Allowig his eyes to roam, Izzy focused back on the situation at hand, why were they in the Digital World and how did they get there without using a digiport?

To answer Yolie, Izzy began to rationalize out loud, "Well, we know who is missing and who isn't. Now this is just a theory-"

"More theories," Davis grumbled, "now you really do sound like those stories the others used to tell about the olden days when you guys were the first humans in the Digital World."

Choosing to ignore the younger digidestined, Izzy continued aloud, "I have observed that recently our group has encountered a split. This split unfortunately has somewhat divided us. I think," Izzy said while making sure to make eye contact with every one of his peers as he spoke, "that we all know what I'm referring to. Ever since Matt and Sora became a couple, Tai has felt left out. Ever since this relationship was announced to all of us, we have taken sides, regardless of whether we wanted to. Now," Izzy frowned as he drew deeper into his theory and began pacing, the buzz of Tentomon's wings filling his ears with a harmonious hum, "we all chose sides whether we wanted to or not. Tai is the only one of us who was really separated from the group and if you think about it he has been acting quite differently these past few days.

For instance, he has changed his hair and he isn't as loud and impulsive as he was before he discovered about Matt and Sora's relationship. His separation from us and our segregation from him could have possibly pushed him so far from us that this is the reason why he isn't here now. I mean the Digital World is very perceptive of things of this nature. Emotions in this world are amplified. Tai is the original Bearer of the Crest of Courage. Perhaps Tai being so," Izzy paused in his movements and rubbed his sweaty palms on the front of his corduroys as he thought of the right adjective, "hurt by this transition began to create a link outside of the digiports to the Digital World. Maybe, Tai pulled us in when he encountered a-no that doesn't make sense. Hold on let me think on this a second."

Izzy tried to wander a few feet from the others, but in their desire to know his theory, they followed him. Izzy walked slowly over to the same tree that Matt was sitting against and sat down. "Matt?"Izzy called lowering his voice so as not to startle him from his deep thoughts.

Izzy watched as Matt lifted his eyes to meet Izzy's, but no sign of recognition appeared in his eyes. Both orbs were glazed over, reminding Izzy of the glazed ham he'd had once at the suggestion of Mimi due to her taste in trying different American foods.

"Matt, let me see your digivice." It took Matt a moment to respond to the request. When the digivice was taken from Matt's pocket, Izzy observed that the screen displayed a mirror image of Matt's original crest of friendship. Izzy quickly took out his own digivice and requested Joe and Mimi to do the same. All of them displayed their crests of old. None of them glowed. Izzy sighed and held his digivice closer to his eyes, trying to force them to see what his mind was slowly grasping.

"Maybe our digivices were calling out to one another. Maybe Tai tried to reach us," Izzy reasoned aloud.

Cody shook his head out of the corner of Izzy's vision, "Why would he? He could have just called on the phone. After what happened last night with Matt and Joe and the police, there is no logical reason as to why Tai wouldn't call at least one of us."

"Well Cody," Armadillomon began, "if I understand human emotions correctly, of course what Tai is thinking and feeling doesn't make sense. He's in another state of mind."

Izzy raised his eyes from his digivice to nod in agreement with the wise digimon.

"It doesn't matter if Tai is in his right mind or not. If he's the one who called us here, why isn't he here to greet us? I mean I wasn't this rude when I shared my tree with him all those weeks ago," Tentomon grumbled aloud, his voice quivering with the effort to keep dogging Chibimon's playful grasps at his hovering legs. Davis was unhelpfully egging Chibimon on as he enjoyed jumping as high as his small legs would allow him.

"Do you really think Tai has separated himself from us as much as you say?" Izzy turned to meet Mimi's worried eyes.

"Where have you been?" Davis cried out sharply, catching Izzy off guard. Davis wouldn't raise his eyes to meet Mimi's gaze, but he continued talking. "For all we know it wasn't Tai who called us here in the first place. Hasn't anyone noticed that TJ isn't here either? Maybe it was him. I mean he's always wanted Kari for himself you know." Davis shrugged carelessly at the collective murmur of disagreement with his input.

"I don't know," Ken began quietly as he settled beside Izzy, "it would be a little farfetched for TK to bring us here, besides what Izzy mentioned before is relevant. Tai is emotionally unstable-"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Davis exploded. "You all just want a quick answer for everything. Who tripped Matt on the ice? It must have been Tai! Only he wasn't even on the rink when it happened. Who tried to suffocate Matt in the hospital? It must have been Tai! Only he was ten minutes late to the scene according to the nurses who directed him to Matt's room. Who wants to steal Matt's new girlfriend? It must be Tai because he actually has feelings for her." Davis looked disgusted as he gazed angrily at the grass in front of him.

"I think," Chibimon murmured just loud enough for the whole group to hear as he walked to his kneeling partner, "Davis has a point. There is only so much a human can take right? Besides, Kari is missing and so is TK that makes four, right? So, maybe there is something that we're not seeing that makes them similar."

Izzy wanted to avoid the raw emotion he saw in Davis's eyes as their eyes locked. Chibimon had clamored into Davis's lap and was giving him a hug as Davis smoothed his blue fur silently.

Turning away from the affectionate scene, Izzy knew more than he felt that he agreed with both Davis and Chibimon. Not only had the digidestined chosen sides, they had turned on a friend. Izzy knew that that was not what being a digidestined was about. Tai had been their courageous leader once. There was no reason why they couldn't treat him with respect even though he had lost his title.

Izzy squeezed his digivice tighter in the palm of his hand and tried to think of every possible scheme that matched Kari, Tai, TK and Sora together. _I have to use what I know to understand __the riddle before me. If I just…think harder…use my logic…my knowledge…_Sitting up straight, Izzy began to chuckle softly to himself until he could contain himself no longer. He noticed as his laughter became louder that the others were looking at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind.

Mimi was the first to squat down beside him and press the back of her hand against his forehead. Gasping for air, Izzy held out his digivice, it was glowing, although not as bright as when he was first pulled into the Digital World but it was lighting up. Smiling broadly, Izzy motioned for the mute Joe and a very concerned looking Mimi to sit next to him. Izzy knew how out of character he was behaving, but he could not conceal the feeling within him. It was as if the small light displayed around the digivice was coming from inside himself.

Joe hesitantly walked toward him and tentatively sat down. Mimi sat gingerly on the ground next to him, Palmon was watching curiously from not too far away. Izzy noticed that the other digidestined crowded around carried within them the same atmosphere of wonder.

"Hold your digivices in your hand and try to think or remember why you have them," Izzy instructed. Izzy held Joe's weary gaze and tried to consul him, "We're not angry with you. I am very sure that there is an explanation to all of this and the sooner we figure out how to get these to glow like they used to the better. So, just try to remember how it was before Gennai asked us to give our crest's power to protect the Digital World."

Izzy turned to the younger digidestined and began explaining to them what he'd just figured out, "Ever since we got here, I've been trying to figure out why we're here. It was not until a moment ago when I was trying to imagine every possible theory, no matter how ridiculous and I remembered as I was thinking that it's just in my nature to do so. Not to mention, my crest is the Crest of Knowledge which means that by whole heartedly using and believing in my mental capabilities, I am staying true to what the Digital World singled me out for all those years ago."

While Izzy had paused to stare down at his glowing digivice, Yolie spoke up, "So does that mean that only the old digidestined are going to be able to make their digivices do that? I mean do we have enough time to expose every one of you all to a situation that will recognized and highlight the symbol of your crests?"

Izzy frowned hard as he contemplated Yolie. She was right, there was not enough time to go looking for scenarios that would enhance their abilities to achieve the same status as Izzy just had. Looking back down at the digivice, Izzy saw that it was not glowing very brightly. Izzy began to wonder if he had just barely ignited the power of his old crest within him. Perhaps he was still tainted.

Izzy raised his head to announce his decision to the others, when the air around him seemed to become pressurized. As breathing became laborious, Izzy caught sight of a figure amongst the distant trees headed towards him.

Izzy was unable to make out who the person was, only that he or she was walking slowly towards them and the closer they got the more the air around Izzy felt thick. Unable to call out to the others, Izzy grasped his digivice tightly and hoped that his idea worked.

Disoriented and near fainting, Izzy felt the pressure around him easing as if he was being pulled from a elevator heading at top speed for the ground floor. His eyes closed and his hand grasping his digivice as tightly as he could, Izzy lost consciousness. The familiar feeling of constant pressure soothed him as he felt himself drifting wherever his digivice led him.

--

--

--

"One down, two to go," Piximon murmured as he stood in midair above the separating digidestined. The Bearer of the Crest of Knowledge was the only one who had used his understanding of his connection to the Digital World to draw him to a place of safety.

Tilting his head to the side, Piximon sighed. The figure that had disturbed the peaceful atmosphere around the digimon had disappeared. "Curious," Piximon whispered lowly to himself as he headed down to meet the remaining digidestined and digimon, "now I really have to speed this up, if anything is going to occur correctly."

--

--

--

"I was too late," Sora heard a distant voice call out.

"That's fine, they will come to me. They want her. I know that they'll come."

Sora tried to shift her position to get a better view of the voices that seemed to float around her without bodies. Instead, even as she tried to move, she knew that it was inevitable, she couldn't. Feeling stray fingers run through her hair, Sora shivered, where was her loyal knight when she needed him?

"God, she smells so beautiful. This is what heaven must be like," Sora heard a gentle masculine voice rumble near her left ear. Unable to move even the slightest away from the sudden body heat in order to reclaim her personal space, Sora tried to focus her mind and leave her body. Anywhere was safer than being with Kari, her hypnotic powers and the young man she had once believed in.

--

--

--

AN: Thought it was more eh? Well I hoped you enjoyed this addition. Two more chaps and I will be done! Everything will be fulfilled in the next chapter!

Tell me what you think! Lots of love!


	19. The Wee Hours of the Morning

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, only the plot and the characters I create.

Ahh...I think I've lost my touch. My last chapter was but a toll bridge and each one of you passed through without paying... JK

I wouldn't mind a review for this one. Even just one would be nice. I know that this chapter took a few weeks and I do believe that it was worth the wait. It is a pretty long chapter. I definitely look forward to the last one and I do hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far.

**Three Hours Until Dawn**

* * *

"Now what are we going to do? Izzy's gone, Tai, Sora, TJ and Kari are gone. Only three of the original digidestined are left," Davis made a point to glance around his circle of fellow digidestined, "not to mention, Izzy was the smartest."

"Oh, shut up, Davis. Please, we have to think about this with actual logic and not just with your bias," Yolie replied, annoyance riddling her tone.

"What bias? Everyone here except me and a few spare digimon, including mine are not bias. The rest of you all have no problem hanging Tai out to dry. I don't care if you'll look at me like that! Keep it up! It just makes you all look guiltier." Davis nodded to himself as he took a step farther from his friends and out of the circle.

"We can't keep arguing like this, it doesn't make sense," Ken turned to Davis, who was standing to his immediate right, "What you say makes sense, but we have to move on. Obviously, Izzy discovered what is going on here that is why he disappeared along with his Tentomon and Mimi, Joe and Matt are next in line its logic, like Yolie was saying."

Davis shook his head and Ken couldn't tell if it was in agreement with his analysis or against it. Regardless, Davis slowly returned to his recently vacated position inside the circle. "Let's get this sorted out then," Davis amended fiercely.

Ken noticed that the fervent glow in Davis's eyes had returned. Deciding to nip the issue with Tai in the bud, as much as he was able to, Ken replied to Davis's earlier declaration. "I don't think that any of us wanted to chose sides, Davis. I just think that we all have to accept Sora and Matt's decision and that includes Tai. Regardless of how we may feel about the situation, it is between Sora and Matt. There is nothing that we can do about it. Now," turing to face the others as well, Ken began anew, "it's time that we figured out what is going on. Any ideas?"

* * *

Mimi stood still trying not to break what little concentration she had left. Another battle was headed their way, she just knew it. First, Tai and his obsession with Sora and then his little breakdown over Matt and Sora's relationship and then the party when Matt got hurt and after all that they still were wordlessly transported to the Digital World.

Huffing, Mimi raised her hands to rub her temples methodically. The last thing she needed to do was forget who she was and that presently was the most important thing to her. Ever since her return to the real world, after their first Digital World adventures, Mimi had created a habit of trying to be carefully aware of her impact on others.

Ever since making that personal declaration, Mimi tried to impact at least one person everyday positively with her sincerity. Sincerity was the very gift that had been awakened inside of her during her first stay in the Digital World. She wasn't about to abandon it, especially since Izzy's disappearance a few minutes ago.

Glancing down at her watch which was still set on North American standard time, she calculated what time it was presently in Japan. Had anyone begun to miss them? Twenty minutes had gone by and here they were standing, arguing about what to do next.

"Whatever it was that Izzy figured out," Mimi murmured allowed, "he wanted us to use our digivices." Mimi made a point of pulling it out of her stripped pink and white nightcap, which she had been carrying around with her since arriving in the Digital World.

Straightening the soft pink frills, Mimi grasped her digivice and held it up above her head. The sky was a dull blue, similar to the real world. There it was, Mimi squinted hard and she thought that she could see it, the crest of sincerity imbedded in the screen of her digivice.

"That's what Izzy meant."

"Mimi?" Palmon voiced, her squeaky tone echoing in the silence of the digidestined.

"Yes, Palmon?" Mimi responded.

"Did you just figure something out that the rest of us don't know?"

"Well," Mimi began at a stutter, "I don't think it's anything new. It's not enough to make me disappear like Izzy." Mimi remarked as she sat down. She was tired of standing in anticipation of nothing.

When the rest didn't follow suit, Mimi gazed up at everyone, "Well, I was just thinking about what Izzy said to pay attention to. This," Mimi held up her digivice, "my digivice, once upon a time was linked to my crest of sincerity. If I look hard enough at the screen of my digivice now, I can see the image of my crest in it. It kind of reminds me of the time we went searching for Kari. You know the eighth digidestined, in competition with Myotismon. Anyway, I just noticed that it was in there that's all."

Clicking her tongue softly, Mimi returned her gaze to her digivice before suggesting to Joe and Matt to look at their digivices. "Oh," Mimi remembered, "It helps when you think about why you have your crest in the first place." Mimi paused and thought of a better way to rephrase what she meant, "I mean why you were invited to the Digital World in the first place. You know, I have the original crest of sincerity and so I was just thinking about, you know when I first realized what it meant to be... you know... sincere."

As Mimi tried to be clearer in her explanation she found herself stuck. She could not explain what she knew about her connection to her digivice in words. Licking her lips, Mimi stopped talking and watched as Joe followed her advice. Palmon had just seated herself next to Mimi when sudden realization hit her.

"Matt?" Mimi called out, "Matt, how come you're not looking at your digivice too? We're all here with you and since friendship is your crest and we're all friends, if anyone is going to disappear next it'll be you."

"I don't know Mimi," Ken murmured lowly as he seated himself next to her. "Matt has been acting kind of strange since his accident at the ice skating rink. Maybe he hit his head just a little too hard and I don't think any of us here have any medication if he needs some."

Mimi hummed to herself lightly as she surveyed one of her dearest friends. Closing her eyes, Mimi leaned back on her elbows and basked in the glow of the twilight sky. The grass was soft beneath her and if Mimi had not known that she was in the Digital World she could have sworn that she was indeed in the midst of Central Park on a nice, calm summer evening.

Allowing her thoughts to drift, Mimi distantly heard Yolie and Davis arguing about the whereabouts of the nearest well and the nearest village. Distantly, she heard Cody rationalizing aloud some Digital World coordinates with his partner digimon. Finally, a decision was made but only after Ken voiced his opinion, prompting Yolie, Davis and Cody to work together in order to find the closest source for the nutrients they desired.

"After all," Mimi dimly heard Hawkmon declare aloud, "how do you expect us to digivolve without the strength to do so?"

A few minutes passed and Mimi allowed herself relax further by lying down completely on the grass. She distantly heard Ken mention guard duty with Wormmon and his curiosity about searching the area for spies or anyone who might be watching them in anticipation for the next disappearance.

Mimi heard Palmon curl up bedside her and Mimi would have drifted off to sleep if it weren't for a stray thought nagging her in the back of her mind. Why hadn't Matt reacted to any of the things that were happening to them? He couldn't be in that much pain. Not so much as a murmur from him or even a complaint as to the whereabouts of his brother or his girlfriend or even his best friend and his little sister. What was wrong with Matt? Where was his compassion?

Sighing, Mimi sat up. She tried not to disturbed Palmon as she tucked her nightcap beneath her partner's head. Grasping her digivice tightly, Mimi closed her eyes and laid a hand on Palmon's arm. Mimi had seen on television in the United States a character that could teleport any where he wanted by only envisioning wherever it was that he wanted to go. Mimi wondered if that would work in the Digital World. Squeezing her eyes shut, Mimi tried to think of where the others might be, not at home in the real world. They were somewhere in the Digi World.

Izzy had to be somewhere safe. Mimi wasn't sure where Tai was but she was very sure that he wasn't with Sora, Kari or TK. She didn't know how she knew that Tai was separated from them. It just felt right. Mimi tried visualizing where she wanted to be. She could see her room and her big bed with her comfy pink and lime green comforter. Mimi didn't want to give in to this fantasy of returning home without first completing her mission here in the Digital World, but she couldn't remain there forever either.

Mimi watched behind closed eyelids as her place of safety, her home dissolved into something else. Feeling something akin to a tap on her shoulder, Mimi turned eyes still closed in the direction of her left shoulder. Suddenly she could hear waves lapping near her, perhaps a few feet away. The sky was still dark, but she could tell that light was coming soon. Dawn was drawing near.

"Matt! Matt! Help me! Help..." That voice, Mimi turned left and right looking for the owner of the voice, her eyes still firmly closed and there she was. Sora was reclining in what looked like a beach lounge chair. Her hair was matted to her head. She appeared to be suffering from a fever. Her brow was furrowed as she meet Mimi's gaze and held it.

Out of her peripheral vision, Mimi could see two figures, Sora's captors. The outlines of Kari and TK standing together jolted Mimi out of her daze. She could still hear the waves and Sora's faded whispers of cries of help, but something had changed. From the look on Sora countenance, Mimi could tell that she was able to see and perhaps even hear Mimi, but Sora turned away, eyes wide with fright.

"Matt! Matt!" Mimi watched Sora shout. "Why are you doing this?"

Mimi turned as she thought she heard a reply, but was blinded by a light. It reminded her of the same light her crest had created against Myotismon during the first battle against him in the real world, just before they returned to Digital World to fight the evil Dark Masters.

"I thought you would be able to find them." Mimi head a voice whisper seductively in her ear amidst the light. Holding on to Palmon tightly, Mimi found herself remembering her decision to fight against the Dark Masters, she was filled with the same urge and rush of adrenaline as she ran alongside the digimon she had recruited with Joe into battle. It was with that strong memory of friendship, faith, and the honest sincerity of her heart in that moment that Mimi felt someone wrap his arms around her. Something was happening as the pale green light grew stronger and enveloped her. Mimi knew no more.

--

--

--

**Two Hours Until Dawn**

--

--

--

"...and nobody saw anything?" Cody asked.

Joe continued to stare down at his digivice.

"I just ran towards the light when I saw it come out of nowhere," Yolie voiced. Nods of agreement followed.

"Don't you think it's a little odd, Mimi said she didn't know any more than Izzy and she still disappeared," Ken puzzled aloud, looking concerned.

"Joe and Matt are next, just stating a fact," Davis replied defensively to the severity of the focus the small group of digidestined had put on him.

"How could no one see anything? Matt, Joe and Ken were still closer to Mimi than Davis, Cody and I. Not to mention," Yolie waved her hand to acknowledge the digimon, "Palmon is missing as well."

"We're not getting anywhere just standing around and talking," V-mon announced. "That hasn't gotten us anywhere." According to Davis, V-mon had digivolved at the sight of the light appearing out of nowhere. Since joining together, they had agreed that Mimi must have found out some new information and been transported to wherever Izzy and Tentomon had been taken. This meant that the light in the sky was produced by Mimi's digivice. Although, none could agree or figure out why it was so much brighter than Izzy's when he was abducted.

"We could split up and look for them?" Hawkmon suggested.

"How?" Davis demanded harshly, "we can't even locate ourselves using our own digivices, so how are we going to use them to find Izzy and Mimi and the others. It's obvious that-"

"that your being a bully," Yolie finished taking a step towards Davis.

"Says who?"

"Guys?"

Joe raised his head, surprised that he had spoken. Since arriving in the Digital World, Joe hadn't known what to say to the others. He had yet to properly apologize to Matt and he was standing not four feet from him. At the sound of his softened voice, the others including Yolie and Davis stopped to pay attention.

"I'm sorry," Joe began, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "I guess I didn't know how to say that before now, but there it is." Returning back to his inner turmoil, Joe tuned out the rest of the conversation between the other Digidestined. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shifting his gaze, his eyes met the suggestive chestnut brown of Davis's eyes. Joe quickly picked up on Davis's hint and immediately followed the others after a moment of confusion. He had to get away from those eyes. They reminded him too much of the trouble he had caused for his previous leader. He hadn't meant too and a part of him knew that he should have told the others what he saw, but there was no way that they would believe him.

--

"Maybe," Joe ventured trying not to draw too much attention to himself, "we should head toward the-some water."

"Like a body of water?" Cody asked, slowing his pace so that he could walk beside Joe. "Why a body of water?"

Joe opened his mouth to answer and closed it quickly, "I don't know, it just made sense. I was thinking about Tai and then I started to think about Kari and I remembered the Dark Ocean. I was thinking about Gomamon. He is the only digimon not present with his partner. I was wondering when you guys would ask about him."

Joe allowed himself to trail off as he set his eyes on the distant plains of the Digital World's scenery. The wilderness of the forest that had once surrounded them and claimed both Izzy and Mimi was quickly disappearing as they continued on their search.

"Why the Dark Ocean?" Joe heard Matt murmur. It was the first sentence he had spoken to anyone since arriving. His silence chilled Joe to his core.

Licking his lips, Joe avoided Matt's wondering gaze. The last thing he needed was for Matt to realize just how much he knew. Joe still wasn't sure if he had really seen Mimi faze in and out of reality. She was lying down and then, Joe remembered watching her sit up and touch Palmon. After that Joe was no longer sure if he was asleep or awake. Mimi looked just as Yolie had described Kari all those months ago when she had almost given into the dark side. Mimi's skin had become a translucent grey color and she almost disappeared.

Of course, a few moments later, Joe had seen another figure kneel beside her and then...

"Joe!"

Looking in the general direction of the voice that had called him out of his thoughts, Joe responded, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering what took you so long to realize."

Stopping, Joe glanced around him and the realization of his isolation from the other digidestined consumed him like an eclipse. Where had the others gone? Had they really been present in the first place?

Squeezing his hands tightly together, Joe turned to face the friend he had almost killed. How to handle this situation?

"How would you like to go?" Joe's eyes met the icy blue of Matt's. What was he talking about and where were the others?

Matt answered Joe's unspoken question with an uncaring flip of his hand, "The rest of our _friends_ will be meeting us at the finish line. I just wonder," Matt advanced a step toward Joe, prompting Joe to move back. Step after step, Matt followed Joe.

His breathing ragged, Joe noticed his surroundings. The sun was going to rise soon. If he wanted some answers, Joe was sure that he was going to have to talk. No longer was he walking on the wooded path of a foreign forest. He was on a deserted shore. Oddly, the more steps Joe took away from Matt the more he recognized the silence that surrounded them. Usually, beaches had a certain musical quality to them. They were a soundtrack unto themselves. Stumbling, Joe found himself falling. The smooth shore was developing into a rocky terrain.

"My, my, what balance you have," Joe heard Matt taunt and he struggled to regain his footing. His heart was beating so fast that Joe was absolutely sure that Matt could hear it. Like a predator stalking his prey, Joe knew that Matt was keeping his distance, waiting for the right moment.

Not desiring to wait for the strike, Joe raised his left hand to steady his glasses as he picked up his pace and began jogging away from his friend. The sand was conspiring against him as he tried to advance farther from his stalker, but no such luck. It was as if this very beach was on Matt's side.

Pulling his digivice out of his pocket, Joe cupped it tightly in his hands. Biting his lower lip, Joe took a deep breath. How did this work again? He couldn't get his mind to recall Mimi's advice or Izzy's advice for that matter.

Why had he told Gomamon to stay in the Digital World? How could he have told the only person who believed him when he had tried to rationalize his blackouts to stay away from him until he called for his aid? Was Gomamon still angry with him? Would he respond to his plea for help?

There was only one way to find it out. Reliability, the word floated around in Joe's mind as he waded through the sand to get to safety. Changing direction, Joe headed toward where the water was supposed to be. He had to signal Gomamon, if he could just submerge his digivice under the water...

Where was the water?

"That's why there is no sound. No water, no sound," Joe realized aloud.

"Guess you figured it out!" Joe heard Matt shout behind him. "Now stop running so we can get this over with. You're the last one that I need and then it's just me and Tai. Now stop or I'll be forced to make you stop."

Despite Matt's threat, Joe couldn't stop. He had to reach the ocean. He had to prove to Gomamon that he was as reliable as he the crest he had been bestowed. Engaging Matt in conversation, Joe slowed down a bit and responded, "And what happens if I don't? Why are you doing this? Where are the others?"

"Safe, as long as I get what I want everything will go back to the way it used to be. Don't you want that Joe? Did I tell you that I forgive you?"

Joe stalled his steps at the declaration. He was sure that if he strained his ears hard enough he could hear the ocean and it was right in front of him. Just a few more feet and he would have Gomamon to match Gabumon in whatever sort of attack Matt was planning. Trembling with the effort to make a decision, Joe slowly advanced another step. Could it be possible that Matt was telling the truth?

Joe wanted to nothing more than to tell him the truth. He had found the saved documents of emails he had written to Sora. Strangely enough, it had been Gomamon that had prompted him to search his computer for any evidence that he had had something to do with Matt's accident. Right after his parents had taken him home, Joe had been convinced that everything was his fault and that somehow he had set Tai up to take the fall. None of that was fair. Joe had been so afraid of what and how everyone, his family, his friends and his future would be affected by decisions that Joe had made when he wasn't even aware that he was making them.

At the rink, Joe had noticed how Tai had avoided everyone. Gomamon had noticed him too and he had asked Joe if it was possible that Tai also knew that something 'fishy' was going on within the ranks of the original digidestined. Joe hadn't wanted to give it any thought. If Tai knew the truth then Joe would be implicated. Joe knew that had not been very dependable by looking out for himself, but in that moment, he couldn't help but wonder why everyone else had the chance to do that when he did not. What was so wrong with being selfish?

It was only fair. Echoing his mental thoughts, Matt spoke up. He sounded closer than before, Joe's heart thudded in his chest and his adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He was not sure what he would do if Matt attacked him without Gabumon's aid, but he was sure that he was not afraid to fight back.

Ignoring the poison in Matt's words, Joe trudged on towards the water. He had to be trustworthy, for Gomamon, the others, himself, but especially for Tai. All this time, Joe had wasted being selfish had gotten him nowhere. It didn't really matter if Matt was standing right behind him, because nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal. Whatever was going on with Matt could be fixed.

Joe rushed forward, evading Matt as best he could. As Joe charged, he could finally hear it, the sound of the waves crashing amidst the rocks and the sand. Joe continued on, jumping valiantly over rocks, exposed coral, shells and other things that he didn't have time to focus on.

Upon hearing the first splash, Joe didn't turn to look behind him. The past was behind him along with Matt. Splashing further beyond the meeting of the water and the shore, Joe dove into the deep safety of the ocean consumed by a flash of light.

--

--

--

"How did I do?" Matt turned to acknowledge the presence of his mentor.

"Just fine, although a little dramatic don't you think?" Piximon pondered aloud.

Rolling his eyes Matt murmured mostly to himself, "And here I thought you liked dramatics. With all the hinting you do. Honestly..."

"Well, he'll be here shortly, be steadfast or I feel this will never work."

"Are you sure that this is the only way?"

"If there was another, don't you think we'd be in a different circumstance?" Piximon asked, his dark eyes never straying from the exact spot where Joe had dived into the ocean.

"Back to my post then," Matt excused himself and began walking towards Gabumon's speculative position a few hundred yards away on the border between the Dark Ocean the rest of the Digital World.

--

--

--

The Last Chap is next. Savor this! LOL


End file.
